Chronicles of Xander Cage
by TheXMan99
Summary: This is the tale of a young and upcoming superstar in the WWE my own OC who will experience freindship, betrayal, love and respect. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone listen im new to this so bear with me on this ok?

NAME: XANDER CAGE

FROM: NEW YORK CITY

HAIR: BLACK

EYES: GREEN/BLUE

AGE: 27

FAMILY: NONE

PARENTS: UNKOWN

GRADUATED: NEW YORK HIGH, NYU STYDYING ECONIMINCS, SOCIOLOGY AND LAW.

Chapter 1: Making a statement

_I can't believe it after so many years of tryouts, fighting my way to different _

_championships and beating tough opponents I'm finally here the WWE and I can't believe they want me on Smackdown! I mean I know I'm experienced in the ring and having mixed martial arts and wrestling in my arsenal I'm good at what I do but can I cut it here? _Xander thought to himself.

Xander was shocked when he got the call from VKM himself and asked him to sign a contract to Smackdown! Because with all the injuries and superstars leaving he said the "WWE needs new blood and you are the start of this", as he was told and knew he couldn't pass this opportunity.

As he went down the corridor to the locker room he saw a few faces he knew like Brett and Brian the Major Brothers they looked at him and knew that he was the new talent that arrived on their show. Then I passed a fired up Chuck Palumbo who was talking with his girlfriend Michelle McCool they also gave him the same look. But when he entered the locker room he saw a whole mass of superstars looking at him and even while he changed some were giving him looks but he shrugged it off that is until a certain superstar who thinks he deserves the Cruiserweight title provokes him and asks.

"So you're the new boy right? Well..you got a lot of cohones comin in dis here brand and tryin to make a name for yourself rite? Well guess what not gonna happen!!! And I talked with Vickie Guerrero and she said that your opponent is me!! Jamie Noble and you will remember that name for life!!!" and he just pushes him and responds with this.

"Yeah well I hope for your sake I don't get my hands on you because tonight is the night I will make an impact!!!" and he then pushes Noble hard to the ground and the other guys were shocked as he walked off to get prepared.

He went to the bowels of the building and started some kicks and punches to the wall and then ran around and was thinking back to those words Noble told him _comin to dis brand and makin a name for yourself!!!_ it went through his head and it just fired him up even more and as he was finished he then realised IT'S TIME.

Well what you think? read and review please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It's only the beginning!!!

Xander was making his way out to the ring, after hearing Noble's name announced he took a deep breath and went out, his entrance was "What have you done" by Within Temptation The announcer said :

MAKING HIS DEBUT TONIGHT AND WEIGHING IN AT 247 POUNDS, FROM NEW YORK CITY, XANDER CAGE!!!

He came out and had a huge smile on him and greeted the fans who cheered him and he giving fives to the front row audience but his mood shifted to Noble who was intent on making his debut a 5 minute wonder.

The bell rang both tied up but Xander caught Noble off guard when he put him in a wrist lock and started using his martial arts with a few kicks to the head which stunned Noble but he shaked it off and charged at him but he utilised his small years as a break dancer and ducked with a split legged and came up with another kick to the head which sent him to the turnbuckle. But Noble came running out and hit him in the ribs then stomping on him and threw him into the turnbuckle then dropkicking him into it. But as Noble was showing he had him down but let his guard down and Xander caught him in a suplex but followed with a german, then a belly to belly combination he had him down but needed 1 more move before the kill, he then hit a senton over the top rope on to his back, then worked on his arm then his leg and applied a combination of the STF and the Crossface chickenwing which led to a tap out.

HERE IS YOUR WINNER, XANDER CAGE!!!

_I won?? I did it oh man my debut in the WWE and I did it!!! _Xander thought to himself and celebrated with the crowd who were amazed by him and cheered him for his victory.

LATER THAT NIGHT

He was just getting changed when both The Major Brothers came up to him and said,

"Yo dude that was one awesome match!! Yeah I mean you really took it to Noble and that finisher you got a name for it?" both of them asked.

"It's called the Dead End I made it while I was in Europe for a few months and I needed something new to show, and thank guys means a lot from guys like you!!" Xander replied

"Hey dude since we don't have a match tonight you wanna hit the town?" Brian asked.

"Sure if you guys want me to?" Xander said.

"Dude we want you to and since your new you need to be introduced to the guys, we're meeting them down the bar so meet us outside when your ready ok?" said Brett.

"Sure I'll get myself ready ill see you guys in a few." Xander said.

He changed out of his gear, showered and changed into normal clothing and they were standing there waiting for him and the 3 headed out to the local bar and when they arrived they found themselves at a table of other superstars who he thinks he doesn't deserve to hang with them, but they all insisted he join them.

"Everyone this is Xander Cage the newest acquisition to Smackdown!" Brett announced.

Round the table was Chuck , Michelle ,Jimmy Wang Yang Torrie Wilson and next to her was Ashley, they were all there shaking his hand and greeting him.

"So you used to do MMA?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah I did 2 years in the orients along with my wrestling of course and basically mastering my mixed craft of both styles." Xander said.

"Oh so like you did both and it also looked to me you did some break dancing as well?" Ashley said in humour.

"Well I needed another activity outside of wrestling and martial arts so I took up dancing and I decided to use the moves I learned as offensive and evasive manoeuvres as you all saw." Xander said in a comical tone.

After a few drinks and getting to know everyone they all decided to head back to the hotel and rest up, he said goodbye to everyone he went up in the elevator to his room but before he went in he heard arguing and decided to investigate. He saw Ashley and Jamie and it looked like he was hitting on her so Xander went right up to them and as Noble saw him he looked like he just seen a ghost.

"OK Jamie whatever it is you want the lady doesn't ok, so why don't you leave before I do something I might regret." Xander warned.

"You got lucky tonight but Jamie Noble ain't finished wit u and baby you know u want me!! Jamie said, and walked off.

"God what a creep! He asked me to manage him and I said no and he started hitting on me but you came along, thanks Xander I owe ya one." Ashley said.

"No problem, anything for a friend and if he bothers you again call me and I'll be here." he said and they both laughed, she said her goodnight to him and he walked back to his room lied down on the bed and thought _It's only the beginning _he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Impressions

XANDER'S POV

_Man that was one hell of a night, what time is it?, SHIT!! 9.13 oh man I gotta get up I got training to do!! _I thought to myself and I leaped out of my bed got washed then changed into my workout gear and went down to the gym but as I was headed to the elevator I heard a voice.

"And I thought I was lazy!! But then again who isn't?" said the voice.

I turned around to see it was Ashley and she looked pleased to see me and in her gym gear as well.

"Hey Ash, you okay after last night?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll get over it, it's just why ask me of all people why didn't he ask any other diva like Torrie, Melina or Beth, I mean yeah managing is great but having to manage THAT is my worst nightmare, I would rather manage someone I know and can trust if you know what I mean?" she said.

"Yeah I get ya it's just well with guys like Noble you can't be too careful but still a friend would be better, so your off for a workout as well?" he asked.

"I was until ran into you again can I go with you?" she asked.

"Sure and in any case I could use a workout buddy." I said

Which made her laugh a little and myself and we took the elevator down and I could not help noticing her and how…well you know what I mean but still we only just met and plus I don't wanna ruin our friendship.

We stopped at the ground floor headed to the gym and began our training I was going reps with the weights while Ashley was working on her cardio. I finished my reps and grabbed a weight and hung myself upside down and held the weight with both hands near my chest and began doing sit-ups and as I finished some people were looking at me again with that look I was given last night when I first entered the building. But before I said anything Ashley came up to me and said quietly,

"You really know how to get people's attention do you? I mean doing what you just did is not a normal thing and further more nearly half of the divas are checking you out, tiger." she said.

I smiled at that re-mark and gave them a smile back and they giggled which was a very cool experience but then again I do have that effect on people as I've been told.

I took today's experience as a lesson "don't do stuff that's impossible for guys to do", I quote.

As I we finished and went into the lobby Brett and Brian were looking for me and looked please to see me.

"Xander, dude we were looking for you, we just got off the phone with Vickie Guerrero she just told us that all three of us are going to be in a six-man tag match next week against Noble, Deuce and Domino." They said.

"Wow I only been here a week and im already gonna get a huge matchup as it is, ok guys then I'll guess we will be seeing each other then?" I said.

"Yeah dude we will be seeing you then, and Xander don't screw up ok we're here to watch your back ok?" Brian said.

"Same to you dude" I said as they walked off.

"Well it looks like we're both in action next week, cos next week I'm facing The Glamazon herself, The WWE Women's champion Beth Phoenix." She said

"Oh man her of all people I hope you can beat her Ash I mean she is the most dominant female in the company and put Candice Michelle on the shelf for months, I hope she doesn't intend to do the same next week when you two face off." I said with concern.

"Xander don't worry bout me ok? I know what she did and how powerful she is but I ain't backing down from her but I need to train more on what I could do skill wise." she said but she looked at me with a face that said it all.

"I was wonderin if your not busy this weekend if it's too much trouble.. Um will you show me some moves I might be able to use against Beth…you know if it ain't any trouble but if you don't wanna then… she was cut off by me.

"I would love to train you name day, time and place and we'll start there ok?" I replied with my trademark smile.

"Oh great you are the best!! How bout the training ring back in New York? We both hail from the big apple and you ever trained there?" she asked.

"Well not really never was allowed to and plus I only started when I was in high school for the wrestling team, even though I never made the team I still didn't give up on my dream to wrestle." I said.

"Why were you never allowed to wrestle did your Mom and Dad disapprove of it or something?" she asked, but those words stung me _Mom…_.._Dad…huh I still get a little upset hearing those two words described as parents… parents I never knew or had._

"Hellooo..earth to Xander you there?" waving her hand in front of me.

"Oh sorry my mind slipped there for a second, yeah something like that, so let's say early morning, old gym, NYC got it." I told her.

"Ok I'll give you my cell number so we can stay in contact." she said.

"Miss Massaro giving me your number already? I must say I'm very flattered." I joked.

She laughed at that remark and I got her cell and she got mine and after that we went our separate ways until we meet up again in good ol' New York.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Being Prepared

As I got back to my apartment I threw my things down aside on the ground and turned my answering machine while I got changed I heard the calls:

**You have 4 new messages:**

"**Xander it's your GM here I was calling to tell you about your match next week and that Jamie Noble has requested that you face him again but this time it will be at No Mercy a No-DQ match, I'll talk with you in the week, ok and also I have been told to tell you you will be appearing on Raw in Connecticut next week against Mr. Kennedy 1 on 1, we are counting on you earning us a victory.**

I was shocked that I'm getting a slot for No Mercy with Noble in a No-DQ match and it would be a great opportunity to show Noble up again after what he tried on with Ashley. And going to Raw to face the loudmouth Mr. Kennedy what a week it's gonna be.

**Hey man it's Chuck listen I heard about your match with Noble at No Mercy I hope you do win cos that guy beat me a number of times so if you want advice I'll help, ok? Talk with you soon kid.**

It was good to have friends like Chuck around to help when you needed them.

"**Hi it's me listen thanks again for helping me train against Beth Phoenix and I hope I won't let you down, so remember Sunday, gold's gym in Manhattan ok I'll see you there, bye.**

I'm also glad that I can help people out like Ashley I mean she is going against the toughest female in the company and if she goes in now she won't be able to stand a chance against her, even though at Wrestlemania 23 she nearly became champion she still needs to perfect herself as a competitor and I hope she can do it though.

I was about to go to sleep when my thoughts drifted off about what Ashley told me _mom and dad didn't approve?_

_wish I could tell you Ash but it's too painful for me to I hate being alone_. I drifted off to sleep with that in mind.

DREAM SEQUENCE

_No one wants you!!! Your garbage!!! No wonder you ended up here I mean every kid who ain't wanted does so where are your mom and dad? Oh wait I forgot you never had one of them!! You filthy, dirty little………._

I woke up I had another flashback of my past I never liked thinking about it but it always gave me nightmares each time I thought about my childhood, I never told anyone about it it's too much for anyone to understand.

_What's the time? Oh for the love of… 8.50 CRAP!!!! I'M NOT READY YET AND I SAID I'D MEET HER EARLY TODAY!!!!!_

I shot out of bed and got my things and got my gear on and ran as fast as I could down to the gym, cos I hate to stand a lady up and they can be mad at you for a long time for just something like this.

I ran as fast as I could but as I arrived outside I assumed the worst scenario she was inside already and pissed at me or got tired of waiting and just left, I hoped but to my surprise she wasn't here yet I was relieved but after waiting 10 minutes she shoed up riding her motorcycle which I was drawn to.

"Sorry I'm a little late I guess I'm not a morning person." she said. But my eyes locked on to the vehicle she rode, and she noticed and asked " I take it you like my bike? She asked me.

"Yeah is this a F-series of the Triumph?" I asked.

"Sure is, I didn't know you liked motorcycles." she said.

"Yeah well I developed an interest when I was in high school and ever since then I got into wanting my own for a while." I said.

"guess we got something in common right?". she said.

We both entered the gym and got changed ready and were in suitable training attire and began the training with some basic punching and kicking followed by evasive manuvers she was doing ok but she did lack a little power but as long as she learns everything I teach her she should be ok. I then showed her a tae kwon do take down move which was easy to execute, she came at me with force and eventually took me down to the ground but unfortunate for us it felt a bit awkward…. I mean her on top of me it was a bit of a position ,but becloud help ourselves but I broke it up saying, "Uh Ashley could you well… "Oh sorry." she said.

"I got a little distracted.. I guess this was a bit physical." she said. We both realised the irony of it and laughed, but after more session I deducted she was prepared and after the session we changed into our normal clothes and we left the place but as we were about to say goodbye I went to her and said, "I was wondering if you wanna go and….well grab a byte to eat?" I said. I never knew why I was like this round girls but I always was a little nervous.

"Sure I got nothing better to do and plus I am really hungry, where should we go?" she asked.

"Umm oh there's a hotdog stand I could go for one now." I said.

We headed over to the hotdog stand got 2 hotdogs and of course being the man here I got the bill (sorry ladies please don't take offence to that comment) and we found a bench to sit on and began talking with one another.

"So did you ever go to College or something?" she asked.

"Yeah I did 3 years in NYU I studied economics, sociology and law I passed them but I wanted to wrestle so I did join the wrestling team but as I said I never made it but here I am now only one week as a SmackDown! Superstar and I'm already on the rise and not forgetting you the fans love you." I said.

"Well I guess I always had appealed to them lookwise and skillwise." she said.

"Xander I asked you bout your mom and dad, did you ever get on with them or did they never speak with you ever because you started to wrestle?" she asked.

I wanted to tell her everything but I can't it's too painful and I don't want her to be saddened by my story so I tried getting off the topic.

"You could say that but really if it's ok I wanna not talk about them ok, it's something I rather not talk about." I said.

"Ok I didn't mean to pry it's just your surrounded in mystery and I just wanted to get to know you better." she said.

"Ash it's ok you don't have to apologise to me you were just curious and I really appreciate you taking time to ask but I rather keep it on the low." I said.

_If only you knew the truth._

"Anyhoo I got to fly out to Connecticut soon, I have to appear on Raw against Mr. Kennedy so I have to go early tonight and get prepared for him." I said.

"Wow big opportunity for you to show Raw that SmackDown! Is the #1 brand and to show why Raw should have got you." She said.

"Ok then I guess I will be seeing you Friday night then?" I said.

"Yeah good luck against Kennedy!!!" she said. And she rode off and I went back to my apartment and packed ready for my debut on Raw, I grabbed my stuff and drove down to the airport and caught my flight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Miiiiisssssttteeerr Impact…Impact

I had a two hour flight and I eventually arrived but I was mobbed by some people who had seen me last week _Perks of being a WWE superstar _I thought to myself and I was signing autographs and getting my picture taken with fans. I managed to leave quick and grab a cab down to the hotel where I was staying and checked myself in and took the elevator up. But as I did another guy was next to me and I could not believe it, Mr.Kennedy himself, my opponent tomorrow was right next to me and I don't think he had a clue who I was and that I will be facing him on Raw tomorrow. He had a glance at me and eventually realised who I was.

"Sooo I guess in saying you are that guy who beat that midget last week on SmackDown!, well let me just tell you now, you may think you are the future but in fact the future is staring you in the face and that future's name is MMMMIIISSTTTERRR K…"

I interrupted him and he looked a little shocked but annoyed I did.

"I know your name you say it every night KEN but if you really wanna know what the future will be? Your looking at him and the guy who is gonna beat you on Raw and prove why SmackDown! Is better than Raw because I am Xander Cage, and you will never forget my name." I said

But as I was about to get off Kennedy decided to send a message to me by his usual tactics, he attacked me from behind and said, "No, no ,no, NO!!! the name you will never forget is KENNEDY!!!" he said and left me there.

I got up and thought about going after him but I let it slide and wait till tomorrow to get payback. I found my room and unpacked ready for the week as I would be on both Raw and SmackDown! This week and having that attack by Kennedy just fired me up even more for our match. I wanted to take my mind off of it for a few hours so I hanged into better clothes and headed down to the hotel bar for a while. I took the elevator down and I went towards the bar and ordered a beer but as I was waiting another person has just entered and sat down right next to me so I decided to not take notice until I looked at the person, it was Raw superstar Cody Rhodes and it looked like he is also looking ready to fight.

"Beer please, hey man don't you look familiar?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm Xander Cage SmackDown's newest talent." I said.

"Oh you're the new guy, I heard your on Raw tomorrow night against Mr. Kennedy, well I hope you beat him cause my debut on Raw didn't go so well." he said.

"When your opponents is Randy Orton, is your dad ok after what he did?" I asked.

"Yeah he's fine doing much better but still I want revenge for what he did." he said.

"You'll get your chance soon, and anyway, what do you know about Mr. Kennedy?" I asked.

"Well arrogant, cocky, loves himself, loudmouth, sneaky and not a nice guy I mean he did beat 8 former world champions and win Money in the Bank at Wrestlemania last year and even put Lashley on the shelf, you need to be careful of him, just make sure you keep him down ok?" he said.

"I will thanks and also thanks for the advice man I really needed it." I said.

" No problem, after all us rookies need to stick together. He said.

"Yeah I guess so." I laughed.

We spent the rest of the night drinking and talking with one another and also getting to know one another. We decided to call it a night after a few hours cos we both had to be on Raw and I had an important match to prepare for so we said our goodbyes and I headed back to my room and slept.

I woke up the next morning early got washed and dressed for my routine training, I got my gear took the elevator down and I headed to the gym across the hall and I proceeded to the weights to begin my reps, now as I re-called I can't do my upside down pushups with the weight because of the amount of attention got so I decided to do that later when I was alone so I began my 50 reps on my arms and my legs, I did normal situps, pushups, power jumping and perfecting my striking technique. After all that I went for a quick jog round the hotel grounds I did about 10 laps around, but I needed to relax after all that cause the show would be on soon and I needed to be ready when I arrive and compete, plus I wanted to show everyone another finisher I have, that I'm ready to display.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Welcome to Monday night Raw!!! I'm JR Jim Ross and I'm here with Jerry "The King" Lawler, and folks do we have a match to kick things off on Raw tonight."

"That's right JR tonight the new acquisition from SmackDown! Xander Cage will be in action against Mr.Kennedy."

Kennedy's entrance hit and I was hearing it but I waited till I was announced, but as I waited Kennedy grabbed his mike and was about to talk.

"Ladies and Gentleman tonight you will see MMMMIIISSSTTTEEERRR KENNEDY in action against a new and upcoming talent who has no chance in hell of beating me or ever making a name for himself, because he is some guy who wants to be KENNEDY!!!!!"

_I'm gonna kick your ass all over Connecticut tonight loudmouth and when I'm done then we will see who wants to be who!!!_

As my entrance hit I came out with a look of determination on my face but I still greeted the fans like always and was headed to the ring when he started talking again.

"And making his way to the ring from a city which probably has more idiots and transvestites and cousins who marry each other and that his parents are as well, Whatshis name!!! Whatshisna….. I ran in and punched him in the mouth shutting him up which got the crowd fired up.

The bell rang we began with me hitting him with strikes to the head and upper body then tripping him and beating on him but he slid out of the ring and I decided to fly ran back and then over the top rope into him and it paid off but as we got up he tripped me into the steel steps and stunned me for a little until he resorted to his cheating ways and he took control like that but after nearly getting the pin with an inside cradle he went on the attack again but I countered with my split legged duck with a kick which caught him and sent him down, and I did the repeated kicks to the head and body followed with punches then nailed him with my suplex combo I went up to the top turnbuckle _Here we go _I went through the air and landed the shooting star leg drop which led to 1 2 3!!! _wow my week keeps getting better first Noble, now Mr. Kennedy!!! _I thought to myself until I was attacked from behind by Noble, him and Kennedy began a beat down until I got unexpected help, it was Cody and we teamed up and threw them both out if the ring and we were standing tall and I shook his hand and raised it.

After that Cody caught up to me and said, "Hey man look I told you us rookies need to stick together." he said.

"Yeah your right and thanks for helping me tonight, if you ever need a favour just ask." I said.

"Ok I'll keep it in mind." he said.

I said goodbye and left back to the hotel, I was about to sit down when my cell went off, I checked the caller ID it was Brett "Hey dud we saw your match man, wow you are as good as you say and that manoeuvre picture perfect, and now after seeing Noble again we need to teach him a lesson this Friday night. He said

"Yeah I can't wait now till then and at No Mercy he will be having his Judgement Day." I said.

"Ok dude we will see you Friday man, talk soon." he said and hung up.

I got a second call from Ashley so I answered.

"Hey you!!! I saw your match, you really are here to make an impact wherever you go, and when Kennedy started trash talking about you, you did something no-one has done yet, shut his mouth and then you beat him with that awesome new finisher, what do you call it?" she asked.

"I call it X marks the spot, as you saw a modified leg drop but more effective as you saw." I said.

"I saw how Noble surprised you and him and Kennedy attacked you, but thank god for Cody, why did he come out to help you?" she asked.

"We became friends the night before and I guess as he told me rookies need to stick together." I said.

"Guess he was right but still Noble has stirred himself more trouble with you and I guess your tag match with him has gotten even better." she said.

"So I guess we will be seeing each other on Friday?" I said.

"Yeah I guess I will see you then." she said.

"Oh and if you need me for last minute advice on your match please don't hesitate to ask, ok?" I said.

" I will Xander and thanks again I'll see you Friday, bye!!!" She said and hung up.

_Well just another day and another impact made._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i haven't been updating anyway here is ch6 enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 6: Headbanger

It was Friday night and I was in the locker room discussing strategy with the Majors and we went over our plan and were ready.

"Hey guys Ashley's on she's up against Beth Phoenix, man this is gonna be brutal." Brian said.

"Guys don't count her out just yet, I gave her some small training in martial arts and improved her wrestling skill a little with some basic strikes and take downs and how to counter power moves while in mid air." I said.

"So you've been training her for this?" Brett said.

"Yeah so?" I said

"Well we hope she does win and I'm right in saying so do you?" Brett said.

"Winning is good but even though if she doesn't I just wanted to see if she can pull it off but if she puts the effort in and still loses I would be proud of her." I said.

"You two have become good friends and you've been here a week, man how do you do it?" Brian asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get women to be all over you like that I mean your little session last sat didn't go untold about." Brett said.

"I guess I'm naturally gifted." I said we laughed about it but as soon as Beth vs. Ashley was announced we turned our attention to the TV screen.

Ashley came out entering with her theme Light a fire which I liked hearing and the fans were going nuts for her and she looked ready to compete, then Beth came out and when you see her you know she's about to unleash hell on her opponent, walking and confidently holding the WWE Women's championship above her but Ashley showed no signs of intimidation.

_Come on Ashley I know you can do it I believe in you._

Both began by locking up but Beth was showing why she was the champion and why she was the Glamazon, but Ashley came running out full force with that take down I taught her and started groundin and poundin her but the ref had told her to break it off and she did but went back on the attack but Beth slid out of the ring and took a breather but as she did she was led into a boot by Ashley and she got up from it and threw her into the barricade which gave the champ momentum which then led to them going back into the ring and Beth went for the fisherwoman's brain buster but out of nowhere Ashley managed to counter it into a neckbraker and nearly got the 3 count but Beth knew she was going to lose so she tried to get her into the chicken wing but Ashley managed to dodge her attempt and throw her to the outside but as she went outside the ref was distracted and I saw _Noble you bastard, I'm not letting you get involved!!!_ I ran from the locker room out to the ring and as I was approaching the referee called for the bell disqualifying Beth but Noble was grabbing Ashley and I got there just in time when I got there I told Ashley to get out and she did so I grabbed him in a take down and started beating him up but as I did I was attacked from behind By Deuce and Domino they were really taking it to me 3 on 1 but luckily Brett and Brian came out for the save.

Just then Vickie came out and announced that the 6 man tag will start right now and man did we get fired up for it.

Brett and Domino were starting things off when Brett started nailing him with clotheslines and a suplex but as he went to grab him but Domino droptoed him into his teams turnbuckle and tagged Deuce in and him and Domino began the double team but the ref was distracted by me and Brian as Deuce was working on Brett and went for the pin but I broke the 2 count, and as a result Brett got the tag to me and I came flying in with a series of clotheslines, and began hitting my suplex combo on him and I tagged in Brian and he was keeping him down much to Cherry's dismay which caused a distraction for Domino to help his partner out and help tag in Noble and he was aggressive on his offence and was directing his anger towards Brian to send a message to me but Brian managed to counter an suplex and made the tag to me and me and Noble were brawling and it spilled over to the outside, then both Major's and Deuce and Domino were brawling. I was about to grab Noble but he managed to get a steel chair into play and cracked my skull with it causing a disqualification but as the bell rang he continued the assault all over my body but stopped after The Major's came and made the save.

But the damage was done my head was cracked open blood was pouring out my skull and half of my body was in pain the Majors helped me to the back and I was taken to the doctors office to be stitched up by the EMT's and as I was examined by the medical staff they said to take it easy get some rest and that it was ok for me to compete this Sunday.

As I left the office I was stopped by Chuck, "Man you ok? I never knew he was this violent, I mean he is a bit bitter and miserable but not at this level." he said.

"Look dude it weren't your fault ok he is the one who will pay for his actions when I get my hands on him." I said.

"Yeah good luck to you man, listen I gotta go can't keep my pal waitin." he said.

"Ok man see you Sunday." I said as he left.

As I was packing I saw both Majors coming in to check up on me, " Dude did you get the all clear?" Brian asked.

"Oh man we feel so bad for letting him do that to you, I mean we should have gotten there quicker and….I interrupted him.

"Listen dude it weren't your fault ok, Noble surprised me and noe as a result he is gonna get beaten within an inch of his life!!!" I said.

"Look we were just making sure you wanna go through with this match at No Mercy." Brett said.

"I'm glad you guys care but I'm going trough with it and getting payback ok? Listen I have to go to the hospital I'll see you guys on Sunday." I said.

I waved to them and they waved back.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was back at the hotel and I got clearance from the doctors to wrestle at No Mercy and believe me I wasn't gonna miss my first pay-per-view and to get revenge on Noble for his attack on me.

As I was going back to my room I heard someone running up to me. I turned around it was Ashley.

"XANDER!!! Oh my god are you ok?, he really hurt you it's all my fault I shoulda…. I cut her off.

"No it's not, I knew the risks we all take them in this business and anyway he did it for revenge so now he just added fuel to the fire." I said.

"I know he wanted revenge but this thing he has with me may have gotten him making you a target after you beat him and then you warding him off me and now he has shown he can get hardcore and sadistic and I'm scared of what he's gonna do to you this Sunday." she said.

"Look Ash none of this is your fault, he just can't take a loss to a rookie very well and expect him to just think I would get away with it, so as the pay-per-view name states I will show him No Mercy and I will beat him again, and I promise nothing bad will happen ok?" I said.

"Ok but listen just be careful against him and plus try not to embarrass yourself on worldwide TV ok." she said.

"For you I guarantee it and plus it's better than being a headbanger again." I said.

We both laughed at that comment and we said our goodbyes till Sunday so I went into my room and got as much rest as I could for Sunday I will be dining in hell.

**Well things have gotten serious now, i neen reviews and comments on what i can put in for future chapters plz!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got suggestions off people and i made the matches longer so enjoy!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7: Impressing the boss

It was No Mercy finally, I could hear the crowd as they reacted to Cena being stripped of the championship and awarded to Randy Orton, that guy doesn't deserve jack as far as I'm concerned he was a grade-A asshole no one even likes the guy I mean he gets the title for ending careers and putting a man on the shelf and what does he get in return, he's awarded the WWE Championship it makes me sick.

But as he was HHH was asking for a title match against him at that moment and well to my disbelief the King of Kings was back on his throne, now my match was coming up so I went to prepare and really I didn't need to talk with anyone at that moment I needed to focus. I went to the bowels of the building and began training and mentally prepping myself for what I was going to do to Noble in the match, I flashed back to my match with Mr.Kennedy when he blindsided me then last week in the 6 man tag when he busted me open and continued to try and destroy me, but he didn't get the job done I'm here and focused than ever.

I saw what time it was as my debut against him the same feeling crept in and I proceeded to the ring for my Pay-per view debut and this time anything goes in this match, I can do what I want to him.

As I heard them announce the match and noble's name the crowd booed him as he entered, I was ready to just run out there and annihilate him but I waited till I was called, and I was I made my way out but my mood was different I was looking with rage and focus all on my opponent, he looked a bit intimidated by my look and the fact he knew that I was still ticked bout him attacking me on Friday.

The bell rang and I went straight for him and began punching him on the ground he tried to cover up but it wasn't working and I got him up and threw him into the turnbuckle and began kicking his midsection, as I was about to charge at him he got his feet up and kicked me in the face and got out of the ring and tried to get his composure and while I looked for him he was waiting for me so I went after him but I decided to fly out to the ring over the ropes but as I did he got out of the way and I went crashing to the mat below.

Noble knew I was down so he began the attack on my ribs by sending me into the barrier and then driving me into the ring apron back first several times then he left me there to grab a weapon, he picked up a kendo stick and began the assault with his weapon of choice by attacking my ribs and my body until he broke the thing and he started to get cocky with the crowd and knew he had the match won. I was able to recover a little and try to nail him with a move while he wasn't looking, he came back for me but I drop toehold him into the ring post head first which bought me some time, I got up and began the assault on him and I returned the favour by assaulting his ribs and his head, he was down after the repeated shots that I had done to him so I decided it was time to get payback, I grabbed a steel chair and I lifted it up and cracked him on the head with it, it caused him to bleed, so I started to clear the announcers table I used the ECW one and cleared it so I placed him on top of it and I pulled a ladder out and set it up and climbed up high and I was scared but fear wasn't an option, so off the top of a 15ft high ladder I hit the X marks he spot off the top and I came crashing down on top of him and decimated the announcer's table along with Noble and myself we were both down but I got to my feet first and I grabbed him and threw him into the ring we were both battered but as I was staggering to my feet he grabbed me into the fireman's carry and hit that knee gut buster on me I was down from that shot but he was down as well but after a few minutes he went for the cover but I kicked out at the last minute and he was pissed I did so he went to the outside grabbed a steel chair and as got to my feet he was about to hit me with it until I ducked it with the split leg and raised up and kicked the chair back in his face and my opening was there so I decided to show another move I hadn't used yet.

I grabbed him and I hit in mid air a complete shot into the steel chair and I pinned him 1-2-3 and my pay per view debut was a success. The crowd went insane and I felt the rush as I celebrated my victory and satisfaction for defeating my rival, I gave an arm raised and went back to the locker room.

I was hurting bad but I felt great winning my match but as I went into the locker room the guys were there looking happy at me.

"Dude you blew us all away again!!!" Brett said.

"I know now a pay per view victory in a No DQ match." Brian said.

"Hey man you made very happy tonight seeing that slime ball decimated after what he's done, I owe you one." Chuck said.

"Hey you have another new move whatcha call it?" Brian asked.

"I call it Rage in the Cage." I said.

"There you are!! I was looking for you. It was Ashley she looked happy to see me and she looked excited.

"You were awesome in your match, brutal though and you pulled out all the stops to win, any way listen I was told for you to go and see the GM right now." she said.

"Ok sounds serious listen if you guys need me beep me." I said and left to go to see my GM.

I saw the door and knocked. "Come on in" I heard the voice of the GM I walked in and saw not only Vickie but The Boss himself, the man who employed me and the guy who called me up Vincent Kennedy McMahon was standing in front of me and he looked pleased to see me.

"So we meet again Mr.Cage, I must say you were everything I hoped you'd be and that spectacle you just did was unbelievable you set a new standard for extreme, and speaking of extreme how would you like to be in action on ECW this Tuesday?" he asked.

"Yeah sure Mr.McMahon that would be great, who am I facing?" I asked.

"I decided that you will be facing The Miz." he said.

"Thank you sir I will not disappoint you or SmackDown!" I said.

"I hope you don't, and good luck to you." he said and I left.

"I see a future champion in the making from that kid." Vince said.

As I went back to see everyone I saw them talking with Brian Kendrick and Paul London both were RAW superstars and I knew that they were friends with Ashley and that she was dating Paul so I went to meet them and as I approached all eyes were on me and I they looked at me with suspense.

"So dude what did she want?" Brian asked.

"I met the boss just now and he said that I'm going to ECW this Tuesday night to face The Miz." I said.

"Oh man him the most annoying guy I ever met and sometimes I wonder what he has done to deserve to be in the ring." Kendrick said.

"Dancing around in his underwear on national television." I said.

Everyone laughed at that re-mark, That was what he was famous for doing on The Real World on national television.

"I wanna see you wipe that smirk off his face, "chick magnet" my ass I mean he got his ass beaten by The Boogeyman and had worms shoved down his throat how humiliating is that." Paul said.

"Yeah but let's not forget that since then he has gotten better and has been in main event matches now so I have to be careful." I said.

"Well I hope you do beat him and put him in his place, I would love to see that." Ashley said.

"Yeah we all would, hey listen guys I appreciate the support and the offer but I'm seriously beat up so if it's ok I wanna go and get some rest, I have a debut on ECW this week and I need to prepare so if it's ok I'll see you guys soon." I said.

"Ok man we understand how bad your hurting and well we will be watching ECW and you better win for SmackDown!" she said.

"Guys I promise to you all just like my debut on Raw I'm gonna do the same on ECW, and this time I'll get extreme." I said.

I said goodbye to everyone but when I was leaving then I noticed that Paul wasn't looking too pleased to see I was the centre of attention but I thought it was nothing and I went back to the hotel and just rested. _Well if impressing the boss get's me this far I need to do it more often, I better renew my life insurance._

**Well things are looking up for our young hero read and review please!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mizunderstanding

I was resting up at my apartment on Monday and preparing for my match against The Miz on ECW this Tuesday night with my routine exercises and listening to my favourite jams on my iPod. I had Iron Maiden- Can I play with madness on while I was practicing my kicks and punches, I was a huge Maiden fan including Led Zeppelin, Linkin Park, Metallica, Limp Bizkit and of course my new favourites Within Temptation who do my ring entrance music.

As I just finished my workout my cell began to ring, the caller ID displayed Brett and I answered, " Hey dude, how are doing today?" he asked.

" Well a bit better actually, and my ribs have healed nicely." I replied.

"Oh you might wanna look on WWE..com, because a certain extremist is talking trash bout you." he said.

"Ok let me get on now." I turned on my PC and logged in and went online and brought up and saw his little rant about me I clicked to read what he had to say.

_I don't know what our chairman is thinking, sending a SmackDown! Superstar to the land of extreme, I mean come on this guy is a rookie he has no experience in ECW, no business in WWE or wrestling itself and also he ain't no chick magnet like me The Miz!!! So my message to my opponent is when you step toe to toe with The Miz you will get your reality checked HOOORAAAHHH!!!!!_

"I'm going to kick his ass all over Oklahoma and show the world why I belong in the WWE!!!" I said with determination in my voice.

"Well I guess he just fired you up, anyway we will see you live Tuesday night we will all be cheering, se ya man." he said and hung up.

TUESDAY

I had arrived at the hotel in Columbus, Ohio and I checked in and went up to my room and unpacked my gear and got everything together and immediately left to go to the arena and get ready. When I had arrived I was hoping to have a small word with the self-proclaimed chick magnet and see if he can back his words up when we're face to face.

Luck was in my favour that night as I saw the "chick magnet" himself talking with his fans well 2/3 fans Kelly must be with Balls again, I still didn't get it though, how did he do it? That guy must have some sort of secret I'll ask him later, as I approached The Miz both Brooke and Layla looked a bit gob smacked and the fact he didn't realise I was behind him till he saw their faces and decided to look and he just looked like he was really pleased to see me.

"Well if it isn't my opponent for tonight….um..what was your name again? I sem to have forgotten." He said with a taunting tone.

"Very funny Mike you know you may think you're the best thing since Jar-jar Binks but truth is your just another punk who thinks he's better than everyone." I retaliated.

He looked a little annoyed but he still had that cocky grin plastered on his face and spoke, "I don't think you have been noticing as of recently but The Miz has been on a roll ever since his match at Cyber Sunday, and now I'm on fire , I can't be stopped, I am….. I interrupted.

"On crack!!! I mean come on, you think after just one main event match at a pay-per view you think you're the biggest thing in ECW, last time I checked you goy your head kicked in by CM Punk and lost, and as a matter of fact you've never beaten him." I said.

"What gives you any right to diss The Miz in front of his posse, and attempt to get your 15 minutes of fame by embarrassing me." he demanded.

"Well firstly you made some harsh comments about me on saying I don't belong in the ring, and saying I'm no "chick magnet", well I beg to differ on that one because tonight I will prove why I belong in the WWE and why I'm a better "chick magnet" than you, Mikey!!!! See you out there." I said and left noticing I may have gotten inside his head and I might have impressed his "posse" because they gave me some looks alright.

"Welcome back to Tuesday night ECW on Sci-Fi I'm Joey Styles along with Tazz at ringside and folks we have a match just for you tonight."

"That's right Joey we will see ECW's The Miz agains the rising superstar from SmackDown! Xander Cage who made an impac ever since he arrived here, after just days removed from No Mercy is he ready to battle The Miz tonight?"

Miz's entrance hit and the crowd booed him of course and he came out with his 2 of his posse but Kelly Kelly was nowhere to be seen as he headed to the ring looking cocky as he always does and both of Expose sat at ringside to watch him.

That is until my entrance hit and the arena went wild and I was loving it much to the dismay of The Miz I entered the ring and stared him down and decided to play more mind games with him by attacking his credibility by flirting with his posse, I gave them a little wink and a grin which gave a response of them looking a little shy then they saw me flexing a little and it made them hide their as I noticed their faces light up which really angered The Miz and he tried to sucker punch me but I blocked it and hit him right in the face which sent him down to the ground and I began the match by throwing him into the ropes and clotheslined him and began a beat down on him but the ref told me to break it as I was near the ropes he then went to he outside to recover but I quickly leaped over and landed on top of him as I was getting up he also got up and kicked be in the abdomen and began attacking me there and using the ring as a weapon to weaken me, and sending me into the steel steps which stunned me for a bit. He threw me back in the ring to cover me buti kicked out at 2 and he then tried to make me submit with a half boston crab but I got to the ropes in time, and it gave him a chance to hit me with a clothesline while I got up but I saw it and ducked with the split leg and up kick which caught him off guard and I began hitting him with punches and kicks to every part of his body and I weakened him and started to set him up for the Rage in the Cage but he slipped to the outside and I went to get him until he grabbed my head and caught it in the ropes which gave him the opportunity to hit the Reality Check on me 1-2- no I kicked out? He could not believe it no-one could no-one has ever kicked out of the Reality Check and it got him frustrated so he tried again but missed with the knee and caught him in the droptoehold and into The Deadend and unfortunate for him he had nowhere to go and tapped out. I had made another upset and over this jackass I loved it and I added insult to his injury by flitring more with the girls by a (call me) hand gesture which made them smile, which now will mean The Miz is not the only "chick magnet" in the WWE.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I just finished changing and my cell was ringing it was Ashley " You did it again!!! Man you really know how to make an impact not only beating him but kicking out of his finisher, I mean how did you do it?" she asked.

"I don't know I just did I guess, and I think his reputation as a chick magnet was damaged as I proved I'm a better one than he is and why I deserve to be in the WWE." I said.

"Well you certainly did and I noticed you flirting, what was that about?" she asked.

"I was seeing if he really was what he said he was and well he ain't and now I might have gained more fans on another brand." I said.

"Looks that way, anyway I'll see you on Friday." she said.

"Ok till then goodbye." I said and we both hung up.

I left and went back to the hotel and just went straight to bed, and got up later and headed to the airport to go back home. As I came home I played my answering machine.

**You have 2 new messages:**

**Xander this is your GM calling to congratulate you on your victory last night and I am also informing you that you will be in tag team action this week , you will be teaming up with ECW's Balls Mahoney to take on The Miz and a partner of his choice, good luck.**

Looks like he wasn't finished with me.

**Hey man it's Balls here I'm callin to tell you i look forward to teaming with you and also to beat the crap out of The Miz, so I hope we win against him and his mystery partner, see ya soon.**

Well at least I know he's got my back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if i'm too long doing these but here it is!!!**

Chapter 9: Grab life by the balls

I had arrived back in Ohio and made my way to the locker room to find Balls so we could talk strategy and about what are we gonna do to about this mystery tag team partner he had with him, to be honest I was a little worried as to who he got but however will be great because more new opponents, more competition.

I eventually found Balls with his girlfriend Kelly Kelly who were talking bout something but I didn't wanna pry but I came in and both turned to see me. "Hey dude we were just talkin bout you, we need a plan for tonight because I know The Miz well and I'll bet he got someone who we both don't like and I bet he is ticked at you for what you did on Tuesday, man I gotta be honest you really gave him a long overdue ass kicking and plus flirting with his groupies really threw him off his game." he said.

"Yeah well I thought it would and plus I seriously hate his attitude towards people and the way he has been acting towards you two, I mean you think he's happy with two round his arms but he's like a little kid who won't share his toys with other kids, because fact is he can't accept the fact that he isn't the "chick magnet" he thought he was and that you are outdoing him, but now so am I." I said.

"Gotta hand it to you I've never seen him so pissed off since he came to ECW and now tonight we're gonna embarrass him again and whoever his partner is we can take him." he said.

"Yeah we will I guarantee it and I'll tell you what you can have The Miz tonight as a present as a token of our newfound friendship and I'll take his mystery partner." I humorously said.

"Well Mr. Cage I accept your gift and I hope that we beat both their asses tonight and I send a message to The Miz that he messes with my girl he messes with Balls!!!" he said.

"Oh Balls you're so sweet, that you'd do that for me." Kelly said with a smile.

And right in front of me they started kissing, which really got me to wonder how did he nail THAT? I mean Kelly Kelly is one of the most hottest Divas in the WWE and Balls is dating her?? I really need to know how he did it.

"Anyhoo I'll just get myself ready and when you guys are done here I'll see you out there man." I said while they were still at it, and he gave me a thumbs up and I just walked off and headed to the bowels of the building to train as always and my mind drifted off to who did Miz have as his partner? It got me a little worried but I was ready for anything and knowing Balls is my partner tonight and knowing he has my back tonight.

LATER ON

I was headed to the ring when both The Majors came up to me and said, " Xander listen we just found something out about Miz's mystery partner." Brett said.

"Yeah the rumour was that he could be someone you know very well." Brian said.

"Well starters it can't be Noble he's out so it could be a past opponent from before I came here or someone I faced not long ago, look guys I appreciate you looking out for me but if it's the case I'll be careful but if he wants to play this game then I say bring it!!!" I stated and just walked off to the ring.

As I heard Balls being announced I really had a bad feeling about what was about to go down and even though those feelings were right I still wanted to compete tonight. Then I was announced I got a great reception as always came to the ring and greeted my partner and got focused on the task at hand. Miz's entrance hit and of course he was booed as always, and boy did he look pissed at us both but his look turned to an evil smile when his partner was to be announced as….. Music hit we both recognised it as Big Daddy V!!!! who was accompanied by Matt Striker, how in the hell did Miz get this mastodon to help him out? Me and Balls just looked at each other and decided who would go first and of course I stepped up, he looked ginourmous to me when we were face to face but I responded with a punch and began an aggressive assault on the 500 pounder with everything I had but he wasn't going down and I decided I needed to chop him down but his strength began to overpower me as he grabbed me after flying at him with a clothesline and he grabbed me and slammed me hard to the mat and threw me into the turnbuckle and began his vicious chops to my chest and he was beginning to dissect me and he grabbed me and began clubbing my back, abdomen and head but he stopped and tagged Miz in and he loved the fact I was weakened so he could give me a beating, he began slapping me hard while I was down and started to stretch both of my arms into the surfboard and then worked on my legs by stomping on them and putting me into the boston crab. The pain was excruciating, after what Big Daddy V did to me really weakened me and I had to get out of this so I managed to make it to the ropes which made Miz break the hold but he attemted to lock me in again but I managed to get to my feet and with one foot in his hand I hit him with a enziguiri which sent him to the ground and I crawled to my partner for the tag and got it. Balls came in but Miz got Big Daddy V back in the match and Balls began to trade blow for blow with him and he went for his signature punches and the crowd followed with BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BALLS, BBBBBBAAAAALLLLLSSSS!!!! And one huge punch managed to leave him a little off balance but as he attempted to lift the 500 pounder he couldn't and was grabbed into the crushing ghetto drop and as Striker distracted the referee Miz went after Balls and started double teaming him, until I came in and me and Miz began brawling on the outside and the ref told us to break it up. But back in the ring Balls was getting manhandled by Big Daddy V as he began chopping him numerously and was lining up for the finish and that is until Miz tagged himself in and the big man wasn't pleased with that but just left and Miz went on the attack and he isolated Balls from getting the tag with ground strikes and submission moves, he had him in the crab but switched to a headlock trying to wear Balls down but the crowd and me got behind him and cheered him to get to his corner and tag me in and he managed to rise himself up and get Miz off of him with elbows to the gut and he eventually did and ran to the corner and tagged me in and I ran in with clotheslines and shot him into the ropes and elevated him into a powerslam but I only got 2 and hit my suplex combo and was going for the kill but as I did Striker grabbed my foot and I brought him to the apron and smacked him which made his giant angry and he went right after me but he accidentally got Miz when I ducked with a split leg and a kick to his head sent him forward towards Balls who used the ropes to throw him out and I tagged Balls in and he got Miz on his shoulders and hit the Nutcracker Suite on him and 1-2-3 he got the pin and a victory for us, I was glad balls finally got revenge on The Miz after what he did to him a number of times. We celebrated our win but I saw from a distance that Big Daddy V was not happy and I knew I would be seeing him real soon.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Balls and Kelly left to go on another date ( for the hundredth time) and I went to change and as I left I was fond by The Majors who looked a little shocked.

"Xander dude, we just got told to tell you to go straight to the GM's office right now" Brian said.

"Oh by the way nice work by you two and against Big Daddy V, if it's ok come find us at the entrance of the building cos we're gunna meet the others afterwards for a few drinks." Brett said.

"No problem guys I'll meet you after I've seen to this." I said as I walked off to the GM's office, again.

I saw the door knocked went in and my GM was waiting for me, "Xander once again you've proven why you are a rising superstar in the WWE, and I just had GM Estrada on the phone he told me that Big Daddy V wants you next week on ECW and I know that you will accept?" Vickie said.

"You kiddin me oh hell yeah I want that guy 1-on-1 and I'm gunna make another impact by beating him for his first loss in ECW." I enthusiastically said.

"Great Xander knew you would you just make your way to Wisconsin next week and win for Smackdown!." she said.

I nodded and left I was psyched about this match against Big Daddy V. I got changed went to meet the guys and we went to the local bar and met up with everyone and we saw them at the table the Majors were talking with Chuck and Jimmy and I was talking with Ashley, "I can't believe Miz got that monster to be his partner but I'm glad you guys beat him." she said looking relieved.

"Well me and the monster aren't over yet, I'm off back to ECW this Tuesday to face him 1-on-1, and I'm looking forward to it." I said with confidence, as I took a sip of beer.

"Well listen be careful against him he's decimated all comers and no-one has pinned him since he debut there and I don't wanna see you get hurt." she said.

" Look Ash I'll be fine and anyway I get hurt, I get hurt it's my own fault ok? Now let's just enjoy tonight." I said, and we all just talked that night and little did I know what was around the corner for me.

**Well looks like thing are about to get extreme for Xander, Reviews please!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Can i please have more reviews and please give out suggestions as to what i can add in this story!!! Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 10: V for violence

I had arrived in Wisconsin and after my flight I headed to the hotel, checked in and headed to my room and all I wanted to do was face Big Daddy V later on tonight but I had to prepare so I decided to unpack what I needed and headed to the gym downstairs. I had arrived there and I began my usual workout and was just focused on a he battle on ECW I never thought I would meet someone who was the size and strength of Big Daddy V but going 1-on-1 tonight with him and attempt to score another upset will surely put me in a title opportunity soon. My mind was on Big Daddy V all day that it got me thinking about my childhood again.

FLASHBACK

_Why won't you guys leave me alone!!!! I haven't got any money today you took it yesterday!!!!_

_Well then you little twerp I guess we're gunna have to make you understand the importance of green._

_No..please..I promise I will just don't… SMACK uh…no-more please I…SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK._

_Next time we won't be easy on you._

END FLASHBACK

Bullies were one of the things I hated and every time I saw someone getting picked on I always helped them. That is what I described Big Daddy V as, a no good bully who think just because he is bigger, stronger and that no-one on ECW has beaten him he hinks every opponent is just gonna let him walk all over them, well news flash I ain't gonna let him and also I ain't that scared kid anymore I'm fearless and believe me I will sacrifice everything in order to topple that mammoth.

I stopped my workout figured I was finished and I began walking back to my room when…" Well well well if it isn't Mr. Wannabe himself!!".

It was The Miz and I guess he was pleased to see me for some reason.

"Wannabe? You high?" I said.

"Real funny, you know ever since your win over me last week my posse won't stop talking about how great you are and that hurt The Miz, but last Friday you made it even worse for me by letting that ugly excuse for a competitor beat me!!!, but when I heard you were going 1-on-1 with Big Daddy V it made me very happy but I wasn't satisfied with that type of match , so I asked Strike to change the match to an Extreme Rules match and GM Estrada said it's on, now I know if you wanna forfeit the match just say the word and I'll call it off". He said mockingly.

"How bout NO!!! cause I'll be there in any type of match ECW or any other brand throws at me, and Miz tell the girls to watch this match closely cos what I did at No Mercy will be nothing compared to what I'm unleashing tonight." I stated and walked off knowing full well it was a battle against a unstoppable force in ECW but maybe I'm the one to do it.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I had arrived at the arena and was preparing myself for my huge match against Big Daddy V and believe me I ain't gunna lie bout this but I was scared, but at the same time fired up and was armed for battle. I was making my way through to try and get my mind in focus I bumped into 2/3 of Extreme Expose, both Brooke and Layla were surprised to see me and were blushing a little.

"Hey girls, how are we this evening?" I asked with a smile.

"We're good thanks..Xander um listen about last week in your match with Miz, were you really interested in us?" Brooke asked.

"Well I'll be honest with you both I do find you guys attractive, nonetheless I would absolutely go out with you both but I ain't looking for anything sorry, I was just trying to see if I could annoy Miz bad, I really didn't mean to mislead you two like that." I apologetically said.

"Well thank you for being honest with us and at least you said this to our faces as well, I mean Miz has been well not been living up to his name as of late , I mean loss after loss and yet we haven't performed in over a month now." Layla complained.

"Man you guys really want out from this? But why don't you just say it's over?" I asked.

"We would it's just, well…he owns our contract and we had no choice but to obey him and also that's why were being like this to Kelly I mean she's our friend and he's making us beat her up and the group is splitting. We don't know what to do. Brooke said.

"Look let me try and see what I can do about this ok? But for now I have a match against Big Daddy V and it's Extreme rules, so I'll call you guys when I get an idea ok?" I said.

"Alright till then good luck tonight, and we hope you can win." they said and I walked off.

I headed out to the ring and my entrance hit and I got a great reception from the crowd and all I could think about was how am I gonna beat that mastodon and actually pull off the win here tonight, I mean he's beaten Kane, Tommy Dreamer, CM Punk and The Boogeyman so how is this gonna be any different to what these guys did?

The familiar music hit of Big Daddy V he was not a happy camper after what I did last week in the tag match and I bet Striker was even in a more of a foul mood and he wants me taken care of by his "Teacher's pet" but I know that the match is no disqualifications, no count outs, and everything is legal and pin falls count anywhere. He entered the ring and we both looked ready to destroy one another and the bell rang and we locked up but of course bad move, as he grabbed me and began beating me down with those huge arms of his and then Striker began barking orders at him and he just left the ring and searched for weapons underneath the ring for more punishment, I began to regain composure and got myself back up and I saw him getting weapons so I decided to go arm myself as well so I headed to the outside of the ring and grabbed a steel chair and headed to where Big Daddy V stood and I clobbered him across the head with the chair but no effect so I hit him a second time still nothing but a third time made him stagger, I went for another but Striker took the shot and put him out of the match. But the mastodon got back up and smacked the chair back into my face which stunned me then he clotheslined me and began ramming my back into the barricade then picking me up and ramming me back first into the steel ring post, the pain was rushing through my body and I was helpless and now at the mercy of this giant, he then threw me back in the ring and threw a garbage can full of weapons in and then a couple of tables, he began setting them up but I grabbed a stop sign when he wasn't looking and as he came over I nailed him in the head with it and regained my strength and started hitting him a number of times and he eventually was down for the first time and I knew it was my chance so I grabbed a kendo stick and began hitting him with every shot but he was unfazed from each shot and I went up high with a steel chair to hit him with a elbow into the steel on top of him but something grabbed my leg, it was Striker he was back and held me up until his monster grabbed me and had me on his shoulders and dropped me right though the table with a ghetto drop I was out, but as he went for the pin fire shoed , it was Kane he wanted revenge against his nemesis and he went right for him and floored Big Daddy V with a clothesline then grabbed a chair and began pounding him with it, and went for a chokeslam and put him through a table and he did another shocking thing he grabbed me and put me on top of him, 1-2-3 I just pinned Big Daddy V!!! with help of course but still I'm on a roll, I'm the first guy to beat him on ECW and I'm from SmackDown! I came to and saw what happened and I went back to the locker room but I had officials help me to the back as I felt like something wasn't right.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was taken to a local hospital and the doctor's told me I had sprained my back so I will not be on SmackDown! For 2 weeks at least but however they said I will be cleared for appearing at Survivor Series which was good but I had no match to appear for which I thought was a bit lame. Well I learned that night that V was for violence as it was been shown by us both.

**Well things got a bit rough and now will he appear at Survivor Series???? Reviews please!!!!**


	11. Notice

**Notice to all Readers!!!**

I have had complaints about not featuring Cyber Sunday, and my only excuse is….I FORGOT!!! Ok so again I am sorry and Thank you to people who just read it and not complained.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait been very busy, anyway here it is!!!!**

Chapter 11: Whatever it takes to Survive

I was at home resting up most of my two weeks, I been hitting the gym, taking some rides on my bike and watching WWE to keep up to speed with everything so far I've been missing a lot, Matt Hardy was put on the shelve by MVP (God I hate that guy!!!) and then my worst fear came true Miz has become a champion..well a Tag Team Champion with John Morrison and now that means ECW have the tag titles and with Matt out of action HHH's team is in trouble this Sunday but however I got a call all of a sudden and I didn't recognise the number but I answered it.

"Hey this is Xander Cage right?" the caller asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I asked.

"It's HHH here I'm calling to ask you a favour." he said.

"Ok what you got in mind?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you were able to make it to Survivor Series this Sunday?" he asked.

"I am going but why do you need me there?" I asked.

"I'll get straight to the point, will you be Matt Hardy's replacement on my team at Survivor series, kid?" he asked.

This was the biggest opportunity I could ever have in my career a chance to be in a team elimination match but also to team with big time players in the WWE and make another impact.

"Ok I'm in and I'll be there, and also I wont let you all down!!!" I said with confidence.

"Alright I'll tell the others we'll see you then, kid." and he hung up.

I can't believe it, I'm going to Survivor Series and I'm in a elimination match on HHH's team, my career is taking off as we speak.

I caught a cab to the airport and flew to the airlines centre for Survivor Series and I was looking for the locker room as I was I bumped into someone I hadn't heard from in a while.

"Sorry I wasn't looking and I'm very….Ash?" I asked.

"Xander? God I haven't seen you for a while, I mean I'm sorry I haven't kept contact with you since your injury but when I heard the news that you were coming back tonight and to be on HHH's team I was thrilled so I had to be here tonight." she said.

"You came down here just to see me? I'm actually kind of flattered that you did but I know tonight is my chance to make a name for myself and place myself among other past, present and future legends in the WWE." I said.

"Well I hope you guys win and I'm glad you didn't get seriously injured, I mean Big Daddy V nearly destroyed you, if Kane hadn't made his presence known and helped you win you wouldn't be here now, anyway listen you need to get ready I'll be watching with the others ok, see you then." she said and she left and I made my way to the locker room.

I found the locker room and the whole team was there waiting for me and they did not look too happy.

"About time you turned up we were startin to think you weren't gonna show." Jeff said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Look Jeff I know you're pissed after what MVP did to Matt and I know your gunning for him tonight, and I know you guys are thinking they have the advantage, with Rey here hurt last week by Finlay, The Game nearly got decimated by Umaga, Big Daddy V also tried to put Kane out of commission but your all here now and I'm in cause I know that I'm a rookie but believe me I have faced two of our opposite team members and I promise to you all I won't let you down!!!" I stated and they all looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok man you're right we need to pull together tonight, even if we are hurt or even afraid we still got our main rivals to deal with." Rey said.

"So we're all clear on what the plan is for tonight? Go out there take names, kick ass and try not to get eliminated, and have a good time." Triple H said in humour.

We all nodded in unison with the plan and we all made our way out to the ring individually and believe me when I entered people and announcers were asking what the hell I was doing in this match, I was questioned about if I could main event or even hang with big time players in the WWE but that didn't stop me from being here or doing my best. We all assembled in the ring and awaited the arrival of Umaga and his team, we saw the team's entrance and I knew two men on his team will be looking for revenge against me, both Mr.Kennedy and Big Daddy V will be seeking it against me, bank on it!!!

The bell rang and started off with Rey vs. Mr.Kennedy they locked up but having the size and strength advantage he grabbed Rey into a take down and began to wear him down with a basic headlock, but with his high flying skills Rey was able to fight out and counter with a rebound off the ropes and into a cross body but he only got a 2 count but Kennedy clotheslined him hard and began a beat down on Mysterio but he took rey to the other side of the ring and tagged in Finlay, he began his beat down on his rival and he showed us why he was the man who loves to fight, until Rey countered again into a beautiful modified bulldog and crawled to us to make a tag and tagged in The Big Red Machine Kane and he went blow for blow with the Irishman until he tagged in Big Daddy V and as JR would say "Business is about to pick up here!!!" and man did it both of these monsters went at it, it was like Godzilla vs. King Kong every time you see them both. But when Kane thought he had the mastodon down he went to do his signature top rope clothesline but he got caught by him and right into the Ghetto drop which led to the 3 count, already we were 1 man down I decided to get in the ring with Big Daddy V, and I did not waste any time attacking him I ran in with punches and began to chop him down to size by targeting his legs and eventually he dropped to his knees and I started attacking him on his upper body but I decided to tag out and give the opportunity to Jeff he came in and started where I left off and went high risk with a dropkick off the ropes then began to clothesline him but he threw Jeff back and grabbed him and slammed him into the mat but after attempting to run right into him in the corner Jeff got out of the way and dropkicked him to the outside we all blocked the other team and a brawl erupted but while it happened Jeff was still in the ring and the ref counted out Big Daddy V but he left all of us out including Jeff who lay motionless in the ring, but the opposing team sent in MVP to pick up the scraps but after a 2 count Jeff kicked out and Montel began to try and wear down Jeff but Jeff was able to make it back to the corner after countering with a enziguri and tagged me in and I exploded out of the corner with a clothesline then began hitting him with the suplex combo which took Smackdown's MVP off his game and spent part of the match wearing him down with strikes to his upper body and targeting parts of his body, eventually he used his cheating ways and caught a thumb to my eye which he than began to beat me down with all of his moves and he set me up for that boot of his in the corner rope which connected and took me out for a little but he used it to tag in Finlay and he wasted little time in dissecting me and I knew I needed to tag out so I used a desperation move which I caught him in a triangle hold, a basic MMA manoeuvre used in the octagon ring, it wore him down and he was out but I crawled to the corner and tagged in Rey he went flying with a cross body from the top and started to dropkick him in the face and eventually set him up for the 619 and it connected he followed with the seated senton and got 3 but however his victory was short lived by team captain Umaga when he came in and threw Rey into the corner and ht his body weight into him at such speed then grabbed Rey and nailed the Spike and got 3, but team captain HHH began his fight with the Samoan Bulldozer but Umaga tagged in Mr Kennedy and Kennedy started to take it to the game but the game knew he was still weakened and he caught Kennedy into the face buster and then the pedigree which got him 3, but it was down to 3 on 3 we all began brawling HHH and MVP were the legal men and me and Jeff were brawling on the outside with Umaga and Finlay but was broken off after seeing what is happening in the ring. It looked like MVP was gaining the upper hand until HHH tagged in Jeff and he was really taking it to him it was champion vs. champion and it looked like the Intercontinental champion has got the US champion's number and after hitting the Twist of Fate on MVP he hit the Swanton bomb and for some reason tagged me in and I hit the Rage in the Cage on him, which led to MVP being eliminated. I just pinned the US champion now I had Finlay and I knew what he was capable of and he tried to go for the Shleileigh he carries around but as he was about to use it I kicked him in the head and he went right into the top turnbuckle head first which I caught him into a roll up for the 3 count. Umaga was by himself so I went right for him and I nailed him with a clothesline from the top rope and tagged in HHH who nailed the face buster then the Pedigree and tagged in Jeff and he hit the Swanton from the top and got 3, we had won the match and the crowd went nuts for us as we raised each other hands, but as I was about to leave both men looked to me and extended their hands to me and I shook them, tonight I had earned respect of greats here in the WWE and I will never forget tonight because we did whatever it took to survive.

**Well i hope you all liked it and i really need reviews please!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi back again sorry i took so long been very busy, anyway back to the story!!!**

Chapter 12: First time for everything

The entire locker room was still buzzing after what went down last Sunday after I was introduced as Matt Hardy's replacement and even helped to pick up the win on Sunday and not forgetting earning a lot of respect from top dog's of the WWE and opening eyes that I am worthy of being in the WWE and being in the same ring as big time players of this company. I got a lot of feedback on the internet from fans, I was surprised people had become my fans I mean wow I'm Mr.popular!!! And yet I've been here a few months now and I'm still not a champion yet, but that all changed until later on today.

LATER THAT DAY

My door buzzer rang and I could not believe who was at the door, both Balls and Kelly were there and he had a smile on his face for some reason, and how the hell did he know where I lived!?

"So this is where you hide out?, sorry man didn't mean to come unannounced but we have some really good news you might wanna hear." He said.

"Well I'm up for some whatcha got?" I asked.

"We have a tag team match against the WWE Tag Team Champions on Tuesday night and if we win we get a shot at the titles at Armageddon, are you in?" he asked.

"A shot at possibly my first taste of gold in the WWE? Hell yeah I'm in those clowns don't know who hey are dealing with and at Armageddon we are gonna wipe the floor with their faces." I proclaimed.

"Oh just out of asking but um.. How in the hell did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"Well your lady friend wasn't very quiet in telling me your whereabouts, I mean if she is the only person who knows where you live then you really need your privacy." he said.

"Well I rather keep details on my whereabouts on the low and well I don't have many friends as you can tell, I mean I'm just a rookie and I dunno if I can help you win this?" I said doubtfully.

"What are you talkin bout you are one of the fastest rising superstars on SmackDown! And you have an impressive winning streak going and you're sayin you don't think you will win against those jokers?!!!" he stated.

"You're right I have to stay focused and we need to win this Tuesday in Phoenix if we are ever gonna show those two they aren't so great." I said.

"Oh and by the way if we do win I have something else in mind that I wanna take from them." I said.

"What would that be?" he said.

"The management contract of Extreme Exposè , Kelly listen I've been talking with your friends they still are and they both want out as bad as you, I mean they can't stand him now and it is breaking their hearts to hurt you all the time, and this may be our only chance to get you guys out of this." I said.

"They really want out? But I thought they were crushing on him, I mean we all thought he did like us but I guess over time we got to know the real Miz but I found someone else, a better person and a better man than he could ever be." as she looked to Balls who was smiling.

"That's good and all but how will Miz actually take the bait?" he asked.

"I'll think of something he can't refuse." I said

"Ok look thanks for telling us and we gotta go, plans this evening and some "preparation" for our contest." he said.

"Ok see you later tonight, partner." I said and I escorted them to the door and they left.

_What would Miz want more than the girls? Hard question, but…wait of course his ego is what I need to appeal to so I bet if I give him what he wants he might put their contract up for grabs, but it's a price I may pay for I better make sure we win tonight._

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Welcome to Tuesday night ECW I'm Joey Styles alongside my broadcast partner Tazz and fans do we have a match for you this evening."

"You couldn't have put it better Joey, tonight the WWE Tag Team Champions will go head to head with the team of Balls Mahoney and Smackdown's rising rookie Xander Cage."

Not only that but if both Balls and Cage win tonight they will earn themselves a Tag Team title opportunity at Armageddon."

"That is huge Joey for not only Balls but for a rising superstar like Xander tonight."

The announcement of both John Morrison and The Miz were made and the crowd made themselves heard when these guys came out, but I saw both Brooke and Layla they weren't looking happy at all. Then Balls came out and he got a reception with fans chanting his name he had Kelly Kelly with him and it was nothing compared to when I came out the fans went wild and the girls faces lit up and Miz wasn't too pleased by the look on his face but I knew by doing that he would be thrown off his game. Balls decided to start things off with Miz in the ring, they tied up and it seemed getting angry was making Miz more stronger against Balls as he went right for the attack as he used a headlock takedown to the mat and began to drive his knees into the back of Balls, shot after shot was starting to weaken him but he managed to get out of the way after a running knee drop attempt and came at him with clotheslines and even hit him with an elevated backdrop. He began to get fired up and backed Miz into the corner and started to strike him and he went for a superplex but Morrison would get involved and make balls lose his balancs and fall right on his nads (ouch!!!) and this gave Miz the opportunity to throw him off the ropes to the ground and hit an elbow from the top but only got 2 and he decided to try and really stick it to me by beating Balls up, I was getting infuriated seeing my friend being humiliated like that, well until Balls countered the beat down and attempted the inside cradle but got just 2 as he knew he needed to tag out so he went to tag me in as did Miz tag his partner in. Both me and Morrison were trading blows until I got the upper hand and we began trying to out do one another in kicks that is until Miz distracted me and Morrison nailed me with that modified back kick and he decided to work on my arms then went for my head but I knew he was trying to make sure he had me beat for his corkscrew neck breaker finisher, so I grabbed him after an armbar attempt and flipped him over and just began hitting him with kicks, punches and then a palm thrust to his chest which sent him down to the mat, as he gasped for air I was lining him up for the suplex combo which I nailed on him, but Miz tried to nail me with a cheap shot but I sent him into balls who sprawled to the outside with him which gave me the opportunity to nail the Rage in the Cage on Morrison which gave me 1-2-3!!! We did it a tag team title match at Armageddon and I was stoked we celebrated in the ring much to the dismay of the champs. I grabbed a mike and spoke.

"Well now looks to me we beat you, and it entitles us to a tag team title match at Armageddon, and Miz since we will be meeting you guys for the gold why don't you raise the stakes a little?" I said.

Miz got a mike and answered.

"Ok what do you have in mind?" he asked.

"How about if we win your contract with Extreme Exposè is null and void!!!" I said.

"Ok but what if I win?" Miz asked in curiosity.

"If you guys win….you get my contract, so do we have a deal?." I said

Miz looked pleased with that deal and responded.

"Well I guess I accept and Xander I can't wait till Armageddon until we beat you cause I'm gonna make you The Miz's Bitch, HURRRAHH!!!" he stated.

"Your bitch? The only bitch I'm seein right now I'm looking at them both and when all is said and done you're both gonna get your realities checked, HURRRAHH!!" I answered back which got them pissed at me and everyone cheering me on as we saw them leave the girls were giving me a silent thank you and left.

Balls was a little shocked at what I did and was telling me.

"Kid you really know how to raise the stakes, not only is getting their contract back an objective but now you might be The Miz's property if we lose." he said.

"Yeah well we won't I guarantee it and also we will be the new WWE Tag Team Champions at Armageddon and we will free the girls from The Miz Ok?" I stated.

He nodded and we shook hands, I knew from then on it was all about victory and afterall there's a first time for everything.

**Well things are getting higher now!!! reviews please!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well here it is enjoy!!!**

Chapter 13: Beyond Good and Evil

Since Tuesday Night after I made that stipulation against Miz fans have been talking bout the "what if" factor , I know I may lose to Miz and be his property, or I might win the tag team titles and Extreme Exposè 's contract with him is no-more. There was a poll on where it was voted that we would win the tag team titles, but people are still in doubt about me, I mean I'm on the rise in the WWE but am I ready for championship status?

The match was confirmed on and I was sent copies of the contract yesterday so I signed them and sent them off back to my GM and now all me and Balls had to do was win at Armageddon cos when we get in the ring those two will as I said before get their realities checked.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I had arrived at the Civic centre and I was raring to go but only problem was I wasn't scheduled for a match well that is until I bumped into 1 half of my opponents.

"Well if it isn't Xander Cage, now I don't know much about you but I have been watching your performance as of late and I am impressed…but you're not that good..well not as good as me The Guru of Greatness, The Tuesday Night Delight, The New Face of Extreme, The Shaman of Sexy and furthermore I am Beyond Good and Evil I am …… I interrupted.

"Incredibly annoying!!! I mean just because of your little title run as ECW champion, and it seems it went to your head like always, you really think your better than everyone, yeah so does MVP, Randy Orton, The Miz, Mr.Kennedy and the list goes on, but by saying you're "Beyond Good and Evil" is an understatement, well I have been beyond that threshold many times in my life and by looking at you I can think of one word, ToolBox!!" I stated.

"What!!! No I wasn't there I swear it, it was just a few nights here that's all with my…erm..friend!!!" he answered nervously back.

"Whatever you say, I mean come on it ain't that bad even though I wouldn't swim that far upstream, but if gay's your way I can't judge you man." I said.

"I'M NOT GAY OK!!!! I was going to just see if you were in action but I guess not so why don't we settle this in the middle of the ring one on one tonight" he shouted.

"Ok you're on Johnny, so that you know I hope you don't brake a nail or damage your face or anything out there cause that would be disaster for you, I mean it must cost a lot to get those things done each day, and every lady would be heartbroken including the guys cause it would be devastating for them, So see you out there….cupcake!! I humorously said. (No offence to any people who are of different orientation if I have offended you I am sorry!!!)

As I walked off he looked really pissed off at me and that was what I needed to do and to show he ain't all that.

LATER ON

John Morrison was announced as he headed to the ring he looked ready for competition, and he even did that windswept entrance thing he does (what is up with that?), and as I did indicate he is a former ECW champion I needed to be careful of him. But as I was announced I did not see Miz out with him, I guess he decided to fight fair for a change huh? Well at least he proved he didn't need help in beating me but believe me this would be an upset going into Armageddon with a win over a former world champion. The bell rang and we tied up, Morrison caught me in a hammerlock but I countered with one of my own and he got out and managed to get me into a hip toss take down but I countered his takedown with a headlock of my own, but he managed to get out of it and slipped to the outside of the ring but I went right after him, but he went back in the ring and as I did he began to drop elbows on me and stomping the hell out of me, he just wanted to ground me so he could wear me down. He spent most of the match working on my back but as he got me to my feet I began elbowing him in the gut and countered with a snap mare followed by a dropkick to his back, it gave me momentum so I tried to get myself back in the match and as I did he went right for me but countered into a split legged followed with a kick which sent him crashing to the ground I then began to try and lock in the Deadend but he got to the ropes and threw me face first into them which caught me off guard and without notice he hit a kick to my head from the apron which sent me to the ground he then hit that break dance leg drop on me and took me to the corner where he went up and hit me with a split legged corkscrew moonsault, he covered me but I kicked out after 2, he then began to get a little frustrated but I needed to catch him off guard. He went for his hangman neck breaker finisher but I countered it into my suplex combo I hit all three of them and waited for him to get up to hit the Rage I the Cage but I saw me coming and got out of the way and attempted to roll me up but I countered with my own roll up into an inside cradle 1-2-3 it was over!? I shocked Morrison and the audience which sent them crazy, but as I was celebrating I was attacked by not just morrison but Miz? He was here they were just waiting for me to be tired out and they just want an advantage for Armageddon but I knew Balls wasn't here tonight but that changed when the devil himself came to my aid swinging a chair in hand making the champs retreat, he helped me up and we stared them down knowing we may win the titles.

LATER ON

"You sure you're ok? I mean you took a beating in there." Balls asked.

"I'm cool I've had worse believe me, we've got those two scared now if they are pulling this off." I said.

"They must be, glad your ok I mean I don't want a handicapped partner at Armageddon." he said.

"I'm fine ok and anyway we need to come up with a strategy to beat those two." I said.

"Yeah and I just found out I'm facing Miz next Tuesday and Estrada has banned both you and Morrison from the arena to make it fair." he said.

"Well this is getting interesting, and it's bad I can't watch your back on Tuesday but at least it will be a fair fight, just so you know I'll be watching." I said.

"Ok man I gotta go I've got a…… I finished for him.

"Another date with Kelly Kelly yeah man it's ok you go and enjoy yourselves ok I'm just gonna crash back at my hotel." I said

We waved and we parted ways for that night I was getting changed until I was approached by the Majors.

"Xander dude been a while since we last saw you!" Brett said.

"Your making more impacts every time, now a tag team title match at Armageddon, man that's awesome." Brian said.

"Yeah well gotta start somewhere, and anyway how you guys been?" I asked.

"We're great thanks GM Guererro said she wants to give us a big career opportunity at Armageddon, we don't know what but she said in due time you will know." Brian said.

"Hey listen you comin out for drinks?" Brett asked.

"Yeah why not I could see everyone again." I said.

I grabbed my stuff and we headed out to the local club, we met up the gang as always and I took my seat next to Ashley she looked happy to see me again and we all just caught up on stuff as always until Ashley got up and made an announcement.

"Everyone my contract is expiring and I've decided to return to Raw, because I want to compete for the Women's title again so I hope you all understand what I'm doing." she said.

I got up and replied, " Ash, it's your decision on what you want and ya know what go for it!!! We're all behind you and we all wish you the best and we will miss you." I said and everyone joined me in that saying goodbye to a friend but hey if the draft happens and somehow she's back with us with the title SmackDown! Will be better than Raw.

**Well a sad farewell but hey the guy knows how to stay positive, reviews please!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Helpless

**Sorry this was so short but I need more ideas, enjoy!!!**

I was at home watching ECW and showing my support for Balls as he and Miz were set to go one on one tonight. I hope Balls sticks it to him tonight I mean that guy has the ego the size of Dallas and the mind of a chimp, huh maybe I should think on what fun I can make of him with that.

The entrance of Miz began blaring and both Brooke and Layla were with him but Miz was ordering them around and seeing their faces was hard enough, well until Balls came out and Kelly Kelly was with him and man did the crowd ever go nuts for them. They began the match by tying up with one another, with size and experience factors balls won that fight as he got Miz into a hammerlock but Miz countered with his own and got Balls to the ground and began applying a headlock chokehold but Balls regained his stance and threw Miz off and into the ropes for an elevated backdrop he then hit him with some clotheslines but as he went for his famed punches Miz went to the outside and went towards the girls but as Balls approached he used them as a human shield but at the last second Balls stopped himself and when he turned around WHAM!!!! Miz hit him with a steel pipe right on the noggin and the ref threw the match out and Miz did not stop with his assault until Kelly got in the way and he stopped for a second until deciding to hit her as well, I I then saw the rest of Extreme Exposè came to her aid I was scared cos if he hurt them I swear…..But thank god for security they restrained him and took him out while Balls was knocked out and Kelly was in tears but her friends had to go with security and they were just as upset as she was. Balls was helped to the back. I was in despair and I was absolutely pissed off, I just wanted to get my hands on Miz for just doing that…you…just can't do something like that and get away with it!!!

FRIDAY NIGHT

I was itching to find Miz and get payback for doing what he did on ECW but I was approached by the GM.

"Xander listen to me, I won't allow you to face miz and end up the same way as your partner did." Vickie said.

"So I can't get revenge for what that asshole did to my friend tonight, Because you say so I can't" I furiously said.

"Yes that's what I'm exactly saying, cause if any of both teams physically provokes one another then I will take you title match from you!!! But if the Champions do they lose their titles, so are we clear?" she said.

"Crystal, so do I have a match tonight?" I asked.

"Well not exactly, you are going to be in a challenge tonight, against John Morrison, who has challenged you to an arm wrestling match." she said.

"Ok bring it on, cause he picked the wrong night to mess with me!!" I said.

LATER ON

Me and Morrison were out in the ring and to announce this match was JBL the stand was set and the ref was ready.

"Okay boys, the rules of this contest are simple first man to pin down the other's arm wins, good luck." he said.

I got my arm in ready so did Morrison but as we were about to he went off a second and began warming it up, then we were gonna start until he went off again and used some chalk for extra grip, we were finally gonna start until he went off and warmed his arm up again and I got irritated and just grabbed his arm and pulled him down and the ref just started it without him getting ready and we began. He was putting all of his strength into it but I was making it look like he was winning until I just used full force and pinned his arm for the win. I celebrated my victory but as he went to strike me he remembered what would happen if he did, looked at him with a smile and I just dared him to do it but he backed off and left, I knew this night was a win for me and my partner.

**Well now it's getting more interested reviews please!!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi to everyone sorry i took so long my internet is acting up, so here it is!!!**

Chapter 15: Spending quality time

After that beat down The Miz did on Balls he was ok to appear on SmackDown! This Friday because we were in tag team action against Deuce and Domino to get us ready for our title match at Armageddon, and not only was Exposé's contract but mine as well and we needed to bring our A-game if we're gonna walk out with the titles.

Me and balls were discussing our strategy for the match.

"Ok so we go out there and kick as much ass as possible?" I said.

"That's the plan and we stick to it we will be the next WWE Tag Team Champions at Armageddon, just imagine it, I can't wait." he said.

"I know I could be getting my first taste of gold in this company and so will you, I mean not only that but we get to humiliate our opponents and save the ever so-damsels in distress". I humorously said.

"Yea well we're up next let's just show those clowns why we are the number 1 contenders!!" he said.

We made our way out to the ring together and we were ready to face our opponents and the crowd gave us a positive reception and I love it when I get that reaction. But it got cold when both Deuce and Domino came out and as always accompanied by Cherry and riding their classic 50's style car to the ring, these guys were cocky but we know what they were capable of doing, as they were former tag team champs and they will do whatever it takes to win the match. The bell rang and we started things off with me against Domino, we locked up and I got the upper hand on him by taking him down to the mat with a basic headlock and then I worked on his arms and rose him to his feet but he powered out and started using strikes and then suplexed me into the mat followed by some more offence, he tagged Deuce in and with that hot temper of his he began to pummel me as hard as he could and they began to get cocky so I used that momentum to hit him in the face with a kick from the ground and went over to my partner and tagged him in he went at him with thunderous clotheslines and began to nail him with his trademark shots, BALLS,BALLS,BALLS, GGGGOOOO BBBBAAALLLSS!!!! Deuce went crashing to the ground and I was tagged in and I saw the opportunity to nail the Rage in the Cage but I caught from the corner of my eye the Tag Team Champions were making their way down the ramp and they looked like they were waiting for something as I turned around Deuce nailed me right in the face with a flying kick and Balls was distracted by the champs and he went to scare them off they ran but Deuce and Domino nailed me with the Crack in the mouth and 1-2-3 I got my first loss ever in the WWE and I was seriously pissed off about this, Balls just came running back but he knew he was too late and I knew he got distracted by the champs and they were laughing their heads off and I knew this was not over yet between us.

AFTER THE MATCH

"I'm really sorry for letting those two distract me, I mean I'm the reason we lost the match and the reason you got your first loss in the WWE." he said.

"Dude it wasn't your fault ok, those two just wanna get into our heads and try and get the advantage over on us before Armageddon and believe me I was shocked at first but hey you win some you lose some." I said in humour.

"Yeah I guess so no need to get all riled up bout a loss, anyway you wanna spend quality time for some drinks?" he asked.

"Yeah I could do with some quality drinking time and I just want to forget what happened tonight." I said.

We set of to a local bar and ordered a couple of rounds we were just talking and having a few good laughs like friends do. That is until THEY sowed up and of course they just had to come over to us to brag about what they did tonight.

"Well if it ain't the losers, I mean you guys absolutely sucked and you got beat by some 50's greasers and yet you guys are our number 1 contenders, pppuuulleeeeseee." Miz mocked.

"Yes I conquer that, you two truly believe you can beat The Sultans of Sexy, The Dream Team that is The Guru of Greatness, The Shaman Of Sexy, John Morrison and Miz." Morrison stated.

"Wait hold on…who died and made you team captain? The Miz is the real team captain in this team." Miz said annoyed.

They looked really pissed at each other and I think I needed to take advantage of this so I did.

"Hey guys come on we can be gentlemen about this, I mean how about we challenge you two to a good-old fashioned drinking contest, first team to pass out loses, are you in or out?" I challenged.

They looked at each other and said "We accept" and they took a seat across from us and we asked for beer, tequila, vodka, whisky, bourbon and I wanted the strong stuff so I asked for some absinthe. 3-2-1 ,The contest began we had 5 glasses of beer ready and we began drinking from the first one and from there we all managed to stay in the game intact with all five beers down the hatch. We all were still sober from that, until we began downing shots of vodka and whiskey, believe me the last thing on my mind was "What in the hell am I thinking?" but as the contest went on we all got a little drunk and well we began talking like buddies.

"Ah man you know you guys are such jackasses, b..bu…but why act like you guys do?" I asked.

"Www..ee we act like dat cos..erm..cos we have to look cool, yeah I mean well cos..cos, Morrison interrupted.

"We're better looking than others, and cos I won a world title and this makes up for me loshing isht and I think this guy is an ass." he began slurring.

"Wah!!? I can't help it I like bullying peopls cos I was humiliated in school by seniors, they once tied me to the flag thingy and..and hung me by my underwear, I had h..emm.rroideds for a week!!!!" Miz said in a drunken state.

"Wow that's evil, I mmean I got in trouble once for sneaking into , the..gi..girls locker room and they called me Peeping Jonny for a year." Morrison said also in a drunken state.

We all began to laugh hysterically and we took more shots and we eventually came down to the final one, the absinthe we all took one shot each and it came down to it. Morrison collapsed head down on the table first and Miz followed. We had won the challenge but we were given buckets and began puking but hey we won and after that we left the entire tab on the champs and left them to buy every person in the bar a round on them. We were gonna go back to the hotel but as we got in the rental car we decided to sleep in it for the night.

NEXT MORNING

We woke up with throbbing headaches and we did not have a clue what we did last night but luckily we did have the night on film, cos I did bring my camcorder and I looked on it and I found what went down last night and believe me I had a plan.

"Dude I have a plan, and it will be a Raw moment next week, cos I think for the 15th anniversary of Raw we need to show everyone this." I said.

I held it up and showed Balls what happened last night and it put a smile on his face, Raw's 15th anniversary was gonna be a night for us alright.

**I hope this was good enough and my next one is gonna be a shocker, reviews please!!!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone i just finished doing this so enjoy!!!**

Chapter 16: A warning sent

It was the night of Raw's 15th Anniversary show, can you believe it? 15 years of Raw and still on the air. It was a night that no one would forget let me tell you, and it was bound to be a Raw moment I wouldn't forget.

We were in the locker room and we were prepping things up for our little show tonight, because we knew what would happen if we show the world what exactly went down last Friday night in that bar it will not only be a Raw moment for us but for the champs as they would confess their high school secrets to the world.

As the show went on I watched as I saw the reunion of Evolution, man those guys were dominant back in 2003 and their run on Raw was impressive, I mean they owned every title on that show and not forgetting they were four of the greats that made up of that faction, The Game, The Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings, Triple H their leader, he was a man obsessed with being the world champion and maintaining the dominance of Evolution. Batista, the Animal of Evolution, he was the enforcer of the group and he became world champion for the first time at Wrestlemania 21 when he beat the Game for it. The Nature Boy Ric Flair. The Dirtiest Player in the Game, the 16-time world champion was the mentor of Evolution and also one of my idols. And then we got The Legend Killer Randy Orton, he ascended as that when he began targeting legends like Sgt. Slaughter, Harley Race, Shawn Michaels, and then he went after RVD and won the Intercontinental title, and then became the youngest world champion in history. But tonight he didn't want anything to do with his former team mates, instead he made a 3 on 2 tag team match pitting Evolution against Rated RKO, it was a complete shock but it made a good bout and of course Evolution proved again why they are the most dominant force in the history of Raw.

We also began to talk with other superstars and of course I wanted to see a certain Diva tonight. And so I did, she was talking with the other divas and I just walked over and said,

"Enjoying the night so far?" I asked.

Ashley turned around and smiled when she saw me and gave me a hug.

"Xander, hey I heard you were gonna be here." she said.

"Yeah well it is the 15th anniversary of Raw and me and my partner want to make a Raw moment, tonight." I said.

"So what do you two have planned?" she asked curiously.

"Well I'll leave that till later so watch us when we make our way out ok?" I said.

"Well ok I'll wait but I know it has something to do with a certain drinking contest you four had last Friday." she said.

"Yeah it does, how did you know about that?" I asked.

"Those two clowns for tag champs were shooting their mouths off on how you two beat them and put a huge bar tab on them." she said while laughing.

"Yeah we thought why not, I mean they must earn more than we do in a month as champions." I said and we both began to laugh.

"I really am hoping you two win this Sunday, and you become Tag Team champions, I heard you're trying to help Extreme Exposè with getting out from Miz's ownership over their contract, and you even put yours up for grabs, man you're crazy!!" she said.

"Yeah well crazy is my middle name, and I don't intend on losing!!, hey listen I gotta go we're up soon so we have to make some other arrangements so I'll see you Sunday and by the way lovin the new hair!!!" I said and I waved to her as she waved back and I left.

I was making my way to find Balls and go over our plan for tonight but I had an unexpected bump into a superstar well..more like another one of my idols!!!

"Wow what's the rush there junior?" he said.

"Sorry bout that I was…wow I can't believe it, Chris Jericho? Oh my god it is an honour to meet you." I excitingly said, and I extended my hand out and he accepted and shook it.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you kid and by guessing you must be the Rising Rookie from Smackdown! Xander Cage right?" he asked.

"Yeah I am I didn't think you've heard of me?" I said.

"The entire company knows who you are and from what I have seen you are the future of this company and also you may have what it takes to be a champion someday." he said.

"You think I could be a champion? Coming from you the 1st ever Undisputed Champion in WWE history is overwhelming, and also you are one of the superstars that I idolised." I said.

He looked a little flattered at what I said.

"Well kid I'm very flattered you said that and for what it's worth I hope you win this Sunday and I wish you the best for your career." he said.

"Thanks, and good luck to you against Randy Orton this Sunday I hope you beat him and become the new WWE Champion." I said and waved him goodbye as I left to find Balls.

I found him and we went over the plan for tonight.

"So we call out the champs then we show this footage to the world and them and we question them about what they told us that night and see if they will admit to it if not I've got a backup plan so hope they decide to come clean." I said.

"Ok sounds great I can't wait to see their faces when we show them this, I mean I've been waiting to knock those guys down a peg or two." he said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I had seen more developments as of tonight with the legends battle royal was great, but it was time, we made our way out to the ring and I could not believe the reaction the crowd gave us and we were all smiles. We were in the ring and we began to speak.

"Wow I can't believe it, we're celebrating 15 years of Raw tonight!!!" I said.

More cheering came from the crowd.

"True enough man but that's why we're not out here tonight, you see rumours have been saying that we beat the tag team champions in a drinking contest last Friday and well things were said during the contest, but as luck would have it". I pulled the camcorder out, "We somehow in our drunken state we filmed the entire ordeal." he said.

"So if the guys in the truck could put it up on screen for the world to see." I asked.

The footage came up on screen and it began showing the entire contest and included what was said.

"**Ah man you know you guys are such jackasses, b..bu…but why act like you guys do?" I asked.**

"**Www..ee we act like dat cos..erm..cos we have to look cool, yeah I mean well cos..cos, Morrison interrupted.**

"**We're better looking than others, and cos I won a world title and this makes up for me loshing isht and I think this guy is an ass." he began slurring.**

"**Wah!!? I can't help it I like bullying peopls cos I was humiliated in school by seniors, they once tied me to the flag thingy and..and hung me by my underwear, I had h..emm.rroideds for a week!!!!" Miz said in a drunken state.**

"**And I got stt..ick for we..eearin a dia..per for tha week" he said.**

"**Wow that's evil, I mmean I got in trouble once for sneaking into , the..gi..girls locker room and they called me Peeping Jonny for a year." Morrison said also in a drunken state.**

"**They evvvvvn thou..gh sed once I was a homomsensual cos of my mii..aaa..ami vis look so thas why I went into deir locker room." he said.**

The crowd was laughing their heads off even the announce team was in fits but as we tried to show the rest the champs came out madder than hornets and stormed down to the ring.

"You two are really starting to piss us off, first you get us drunk, then stick a gigantic bar tab on us and now you're humiliating us by revealing our past secrets!!!!!" Morrison shouted.

"The entire locker room has now seen you guys turned us into the laughing stock of the company, and every chick out there knows that we were losers!!!" Miz shouted.

"Whoa there dude no need to get all angry head on us, I mean come on it was high school we all had our embarrassing moments there, and believe me even I did, like this one time I accidentally tipped some acid on my pants and melted them but the problem was I left my chemical brew boiling after I left and well let's just say I was banned from chemistry." I said.

The crowd laughed and cheered me for that.

"Yeah but I also have a moment when I…um.. I interrupted.

"Knocked out a referee and got banned from wrestling in high school." I said.

"Yeah I did everyone one knows that and I'm proud of it." he proudly said.

"So till we meet this Sunday, guys no peeping in locker rooms and I promise no wedgies ok?" I said and we left them to boil at us.

We left with a taste of satisfaction.

LATER THAT NIGHT

After Vince announced who the greatest Raw superstar in history was, as himself I enjoyed the fact that he got the Manible Claw from Mick Foley, a Chokeslam from The Undertaker and finally a Stunner from Stone Cold, and he then announced that the greatest Raw superstar in history was the fans, how right he was, without them we would be nothing and a celebration began with everyone coming down to the ring and drinking in celebration it was a night I would never forget.

Until the arena went black and a message came up on the titantron.

IN 2008

IT WILL BE THE COMING OF

DERANGED

It cut to a back of a masked man and he began screaming and eventually showed himself and attacked the camera man and the camera was left on the ground on it's side showing the masked man sitting down rocking back and fourth, and then the lights were back on.

Everyone looked on in terror as they saw a promo of a new superstar on the way, but they didn't know what he was capable of.

_I can't believe it…Deranged, he's on his way to the WWE and they don't know what their in for with this monster._

I was just in shock, that's all I could say, it was a night I would never forget.

**Wow what a shocker there well i would once again like to thank XWave7000 for letting me use Deranged. Reviews please!!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Well here it is enjoy!!! (Deranged is owned by XWave7000)**

Chapter 17: Don't make me angry

I still couldn't get over it _HE _was on his way to the WWE, Deranged was the most vicious and violent competitor I had ever faced in my wrestling career and now after our last encounter 5 years ago, he's back and ready to dish out pain and punishment to whoever stands in his way. I was wondering after that promo of him that if he is thinking of going after me? Will I be able to defeat him? And what show is he going to? I may not know yet but I would in due time.

I still had my match at Armageddon to worry about I mean if those clowns win they get my contract, and I know what they would do if they own me, and I wasn't gonna let that happen. But if we won we will be the new tag team champs, and free the girls from the Miz's clutches and make him a very unhappy chappy.

But I had to focus on tonight even though we were all given the night off on Tuesday we still had to appear on Smackdown! This Friday but we weren't scheduled for a match? And I did see something else when I arrived, I saw Brett and Brian talking with…Edge!!? Why would they be talking with that slime ball? I had to know so I decided to ask them when he left.

He left them and I just approached them.

"Hey guys long time no see." I said.

"Yo Xander dude, good to see you again." Brian said.

"Yeah man, we heard that you guys were here, and guess what we may be getting a tag team title match soon!" Brett stated.

"That's great if we win this Sunday you guys will be next in line, I promise….um that's not why I needed to see you two, I just wanna ask why were you guys talking with Edge?" I asked.

"Oh..um…well you see he…he was asking, Brett interrupted.

"About us, I mean he was just a little curious on how our in-ring style worked and he also told us good luck for some reason in our future" he nervously said.

"Oh ok then I just wondered cause I just thought…..never mind anyway guys I gotta go you guys going to the Christmas party?" I asked.

"Yeah everyone from each brand will be there so we'll see you then dude." he said.

"See ya." I said as I waved and left.

I made my way to the locker room and found my partner in crime, the locker room was giving us a congrats on our little camera show on Raw and believe me I didn't think it would be such a great hit but everyone wanted to see those guys get knocked down a peg or two for them running their mouths all the time. But then we were approached by the Assistant GM Theodore Long (How did they bust him down to that position?).

"Gentlemen I am to inform you both that you will be in action tonight against Big Daddy V & Mark Henry in a tag team match." he said and just walked off.

We knew we were in for a fight and it looked like our opponents this Sunday were trying to get an advantage over us by wearing us down, but it weren't gonna stop us competing so we needed to train for our match so we decided to come up with a plan on how to beat the monsters and stay ready for Armageddon. I then however needed to go an get my gear ready so I left Balls to get ready.

The match was next and Both Big Daddy V & Mark Henry made their way out to the ring with Matt Striker in tow and they looked determined to inflict as much punishment on us. Then for some reason the champs were out at ringside minus the girls I guess he told them not to be there. They sat at the announcer's table to see this match, I know they were there to scout and play mind games with us. I made my way out and I looked concerned but I was focused to stay 100 but I know this was a test of endurance for me and my partner, and speaking of which where was he? I waited for him but no still nothing until it showed on the screen Balls down and out, too obvious who did it until Striker spoke.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention, Mr.Mahoney will not be joining us tonight, because you see both of Big Daddy V & Mark Henry got impatient and took it out on your partner, so I guess tonight Mister Cage it will be a handicap match." he said.

I was completely pissed off and I just wasn't thinking straight but I just rushed in there and went right for them both but each blow I delivered didn't have any effect on them so I backed off and tried to use my speed as an advantage over them but as I climbed the top rope I was caught by Henry and he grabbed me and he and V set me up and both ran full force into me, it felt like two walls just sandwiched me hard. I was left on the floor in agony but they weren't done with me so V grabbed me and hit the Ghetto drop on me and I was picked up again and hit by Henry with the World's strongest slam I was in complete agony and I saw as the champs watched on enjoyed each minute of my pain. But the final blow was V hitting me with the big splash and 1-2-3 I got pinned again, but as I laid there in pain and wanting no more, they still wanted more so the got me up and put me into the two man torture rack, I can't exactly describe the amount of pain I was in but it felt as if two tow trucks were pulling me apart but as I felt it I passed out from too much pain. I don't remember the rest but I awoke in the trainers room and my partner was there as well but he looked ok.

"Xander man can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yeah I can, what happened?" I asked.

"Those two monsters were trying to take you and me out, didn't work though we're still standing, the doctors told me I'm ok for Sunday and they told me you will be ok as long as you take it easy on your back." he stated.

"Ok dude I will but those two bastards have gotten on my last nerve and I'm seriously angry now." I said.

"You think you are, Miz just tried to assault my girlfriend and I wasn't there to protect her!!!! I swear when I get my hands on him I'm gonna ring his scrawny little neck and knock all his teeth out!!!!" he shouted.

"Yeah so do I and we free them and win the titles, and save my contract in the process cause I bet if we do lose I'm gonna be someone's whippin boy" I said.

We both just took what we both said in and I knew this Sunday was going to be an uphill battle for us both.

**Now it's on!!!! what did you all think? Reviews please!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Well here it is sorry I took so long enjoy!!!! **

Chapter 18: The end is near

Tonight was the night I finally get my first chance at championship gold and freeing Extreme Exposè from the management contract of The Miz. It was more about helping them get out of this than winning the gold tonight, and my contract was up for grabs so I have a lot to lose tonight if we don't pull out a win tonight.

I went to find my partner and the person I bumped into was a man who I had once met before.

"Sorry there I wasn't looking I…..Man how do I keep doing this?" I said.

"I don't know junior but I guess that's your luck." Jericho said.

We just laughed at that comment and it was always awesome whenever I met one of my heroes even if it's more than once.

"So tonight is the big night, and hopefully we'll both be champions at the end of it." I said.

"Yeah you said it but still kid at the end of the day you have to know can you win the **Big** **one?**" he said.

"Well only one way to find that out, go out there and win the match." I said.

"Well spoken, I hope you do win tonight as do I as well." he said.

"Yeah you can finally be WWE Champion and save us from Randy Orton." I said.

"Yep that's what I came back to do and I promise to deliver, I gotta go ok and again good luck…..kid." he said and left.

I went in search of my partner but as I was walking along the hallways I noticed Brett and Brian and they seem to be talking with someone..couldn't see who but whoever it was handed the guys a black bag for some reason but I just decided to get on with my search and just find out later.

LATER ON

I managed to find Balls getting ready for the match and we went through our plan again for the match.

"Who do you want to face?, cos I'm fine with whatever." I asked.

"Leave Miz to me, as I said before no one puts their hands on my girl and gets away with it, so I'm asking…no, I'm demanding that you let me beat the living shit into that asshole!!!" he said with anger.

"Dude calm down I know how your feeling, so listen don't let him get to you that's what he wants, and he'll do anything to throw you off this match tonight, so you have my word he's all yours and I'll deal with Mr. Metrosexual ok?" I reassured him.

"Yeah you're right and I guess I can keep my cool and we can't forget your contract is up for grabs so we have to win." he said.

"Damn right we have to!! So which one of us is starting off?" I asked.

We discussed more strategy and made decisions on what would go down in tonight's match and as I was just thinking on the match I again flashed back to my childhood, god I hated it.

FLASHBACK

_What!!! You a champion? Yeah right that's stupid!!!_

_Hey why is it stupid to be a champion someday?_

_You wanna know why? I'll tell you, cause you're weak, scared, scrawny, crybaby and know one wants you, so how are you gonna be champion someday?_

_I know I can!!! I'll prove it to you, you'll see!!!!!_

END FLASHBACK

Just thinking about that day really motivated me for tonight because I knew I had a chance to exorcise some past demons and make a statement in the WWE.

LATER ON

"Joining me now are the number 1# contenders for the WWE Tag Team titles, Xander Cage & Balls Mahoney." Anastasia said.

"Gentleman tonight you two have an opportunity to become the new WWE Tag Team Champions but people have been speculating on the condition you're both in." she asked.

"It's true we were attacked last Friday night by Mark Henry and Big Daddy V but still we made it and tonight we will become the new WWE Tag Team Champions, but also more is on the line tonight, the contract of Extreme Exposè will be on the line." I said.

"Cos ya see we are on a mission to not only win gold tonight but free these damsels in distress and finally shut those clowns up." Balls said.

"But in order for their contract to be up for grabs mine is also on the line tonight, so it's do or die time!!!!" I said.

The Girls first came out and they were really looking nervous but we did guarantee them out from this, so they took ringside seats right next to my contract.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Tag team Championship, now if the challengers win they will terminate the management contract of Extreme Exposè , but if the champions win they will not only keep Extreme Exposè 's contract but also gain possession of Xander Cage's contract." Chimmel said

The champs came out all style and cockiness and were looking ready, they tried to get a reaction from the girls but no such luck, they just sat there looking bored. That is until we came out and believe me everyone was cheering for us and I decided to show off my new WWE merchandise to the world, I wore my black hat with X logo on it followed by a t-shirt with the X logo on the front of the left hand side and the writing on the back said Rage In The Cage, as we got into the ring I threw them both to the crowd and we decided who would start things off.

The bell rang and Balls wanted to start things off with Morrison. They tied up and with superior strength advantage Balls got the upper hand and got Morrison to the ground but he got out of it and reversed him into a headlock followed by bringing him to his feet and began nailing him with punches and some kicks which floored him, he went for a cover but got 1 and a half, he then raised him up and took him to his team's corner and tagged Miz in who did not waste time beating him down with those continuous punches and began to choke him but broke it after the ref ordered him to. He then just stomped the hell out of him and began to work on his arms with a Fujiwa arm bar which was really putting pressure on him but I went in and broke it which caused the ref to be distracted and the champs began double teaming him behind the ref's back with stomps, and nailing a two man neck breaker. He went to count the cover but Balls kicked out after two which was a relief, I knew he was still alive in the match as I saw miz get frustrated he began to berate the girls especially Kell Kelly which made her man very angry and he just charged at him full force and punched the hell out of him and got him to his feet and was about to nail him with his trademark punches but Morrison attempted to stop him but I rushed in and nailed him with a clothesline which sent him to the outside so Balls nailed Miz with his punches and I got in on the action as we played ping pong with him and hit a two man flapjack on him, went for the pin but he got his foot on the rope, man that was close!!!

I was then tagged in and I began nailing him with my suplex combo and began to work on his arm with a leg drop to it, then his knee with a chop block to the back of it which sent him to the ground, I was about to grab him but he was near the ropes and flung be face first into them and right into a waiting Morrison who hung me on them and Miz ran with a knee to my head and hit the Reality Check on me but he hen hit balls off the apron and tagged his partner in and he hit the Hangman Neck braker on me 1-2-3 it was over!!!!???

But I used my instincts and put my foot on the rope and while the champs were celebrating the ref informed them and the crowd of what is to happen.

"The referee has informed me that Xander Cage's foot was on the rope while the count was made, so therefore this match is to be restarted!!!" Chimmel said.

And the champs were pissed off and Morrison went for me straight away and attempted to hit me again with his finisher but I reversed it into a fireman's carry and drive him into the mat but out of nowhere Balls grabbed Miz and began attacking him on the outside so I began hitting punches and kicks to Morrison and then I trapped him in the centre of the ring for the Deadend and after two minutes he tapped out and it was over, we did it.

"Here are your winners and **New** WWE Tag team Champions Xander Cage & Balls Mahoney!!!" Chimmel announced.

The crowd was ecstatic and me and my partner just were amazed at what we just did and we were handed our titles and the girls rushed in to embrace us and I asked for my contract and I held my belt and contract up high, both the former champs began arguing.

I will never forget this night as my first time as a champion.

LATER ON

We were on fire tonight a tag team title victory, the best Christmas present ever!!!! That and a night with Extreme Exposè giving their many thanks _Thank you God!!!! _We just went crazy celebrating and not to mention…..well I'd rather keep the night's details to myself so let's just say we were thanked in a way I never thought possible.

WEEK LATER

Ever since Armageddon I was in shock, not us winning the tag team titles, but Edge became world champion again with the help of both The Majors? I couldn't understand it but it al added up now, Edge having a talk with them, and that mysterious person was him and to make it even worse they are now Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder also referred to as The Edgeheads, when I get to the party I'm gonna ask them why?

But I couldn't let that get me down because I was excited to see everyone and do a little gloating over our huge win last Sunday, I mean…I can't believe I'm a champion in the WWE and I've yet to reach my main goal as of yet, become a world champion.

LATER ON

As I got myself ready I decided to wear a light black shirt with a dark coat over it, and some black suit pants with my new casual black shoes, I didn't like the fancy stuff like Armani and all that. I looked at my title belt with my name etched on it, I was living a dream but it's just started. I got a knock on the door and I opened it to see my tag team title partner with a date in tow and my 2 dates (How awesome is that!!!) looking all beautifully dressed and I was surprised to see Balls dressed nice for once.

"Ready dude?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" I said.

We all set out to the party which was at the hotel lobby in North Carolina we made our entrance and all eyes were on us the WWE Tag Team Champions and believe me it was the best feeling ever. I left the guys to find the Edgeheads and there they were and I approached them they looked pleased.

"Xander dude, you did it!!" Curt said.

"Yeah one half of the tag team champs, you actually did it." Zack said.

"Thanks guys it was hard but we did it….listen about what you guys did at Armageddon, I got cut off.

"Look we did I for one reason, to be recognised." Curt said.

"Yeah we were getting nowhere on Smackdown! Well that is until Edge approached us and saw potential in us." Zack said.

"Yeah he said if we helped him out in his match he would give us favours from the GM." Curt said.

"Guys listen I haven't been here long but my view on Edge is that he is a slimy snake who cares about nobody, I mean come on the guy has manipulated lot's of people to get what he wants and doesn't care about anybody!!! Not you guys not even Vickie for that matter, because why would he let her get Tombstoned by The Undertaker?" I said.

But I spoke too soon and both Vickie and Edge were behind me and as I turned around they did not look amused.

"So I'm a slimy snake? Is that what you see your world champion as?" Edge hissed.

"Well I do have other words to describe you, but I think for now that will do!!!" I said.

"How dare you talk to my man like that, and how dare you insult him in that way, I want you to apologise right now!!!" Vickie demanded.

I thought for a moment and well….

"How bout NO!!!" I said.

"You don't have any idea of what you're getting yourself into!!" he said they all walked away.

I just shrugged it off and went to enjoy the rest of the party I danced with some of the sexiest women on television I met more superstars and it was a great night….well until an announcement was made.

"Can I have your attention please!!! I have an announcement to make, and it is regarding the new WWE superstar Deranged, now he is on his way and he will be on the ECW roster, and also I have news regarding his debut will be at the Royal Rumble and The GM of Smackdown! Vickie Gurerro has made an excellent match." Vince said, he handed the mike over to her.

"Thank you Mr.McMahon I have decided it will be at the Royal Rumble Deranged vs. ….

XANDER CAGE!!!"she announced.

I looked shocked but not surprised I just smiled.

"Oh and Xander Merry Christmas a Happy New Year and by the way happy Birthday!!!" she taunted.

That night marked that the end is near.

**Well what a way to end the year off can he do it? (Deranged is owned by XWave7000) reviews please!!!!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Well here it is at long last enjoy!!!!!!**

Chapter 19: A storm is brewing

Even though It was Christmas and yes it was my birthday on New Year's eve I was still taking in the news that I would be competing at The Royal Rumble against Deranged. But however my birthday was the best my title partner had organised a surprise bash for me and all of my friends were there, and I even found out that someone had a crush on me and…..well I guess I do find her attractive and all but we decided to take it slow and being on different show's makes it a little hard.

I heard a knock on my door and I went to open it and it was her, I really gotta keep track on who knows my address.

"Hey this is a surprise?, come in." I said and she came in smiling.

"I thought I would come round and see you in person, I mean y'know after last weekend I really enjoyed spending time with you." she said.

"It's nothing really, I mean we went on a date and we both had fun and y'know…..erm…that stuff bout spirituality and stuff." I tried saying.

She just laughed at that, I wasn't too good at expression of my feelings well I am a guy and sometimes guys find it hard to express themselves. She just went up to me and kissed me, that caught me by surprise and we just went to sit down and talk for a while, mainly about how are you?, is everyone ok? Y'know normal stuff, it was nice. She spent the entire day with me and it was great.

"Sorry Xander I gotta go look I'll see you on Tuesday, I promise we will be watching you guys beat those two at their own game." she said and gave me a kiss and walked off but just looked back and smiled.

"I'll see you then and by the way can't wait to see you shake that thang!!!" I said and she just laughed and left.

TUESDAY NIGHT ECW

I was absolutely ready to kick off the new year with me and my partner defending our newly won titles against the former champs in 15 Minutes of Fame for the titles, I know it is the most amount of falls in the match wins it, so I guess we have about a 50/50 chance in winning tonight. I went to find my partner and I did waiting for me in the locker room with his belt all shined up real nice.

"Hey partner, how's the hangover?" he joked.

"Better thanks, I am very humbled you guys did that for my birthday, well that and getting all that drink and a few lap dances from our favourite trio of ladies, but still don't compare to new year's eve, I hardly remember it." I said.

"Yeah me too and it was the best night of 2007 but now it's 2008, we have to focus on tonight, our rematch with the former champs." he said.

As we were planning our strategy in came the GM of ECW Armando Ale-something Estrada, I never got his middle name right.

"Gentlemen I have a small change to your title defence tonight, because it will be 15 minutes of Fame under Extreme rules tonight." he said.

"Ok that just makes it even sweeter for us , I get to swing a chair round like the freak I am, and my padre here can be as extreme as he wants, so as far as this goes you've made our night changing the rules." Balls said.

"Oh yeah now it time to send these guys packin, and show them why we are the WWE Tag Team Champions." I said.

LATER ON

The announcer (Tony Chimmel) began stating what the match was.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a 15 Minutes of Fame match for the WWE Tag Team Championships, the team to score the most pinfalls in the match will be the champions, and this match will be contested for the first time under Extreme Rules!!" he said. The crowd really responded to it being extreme rules.

The challenger came out but they came out separately first Morrison who did his usual thing with that wind swept entrance of his and was gradually making his way to the ring. Then The Miz came out and he wasn't too happy, and he looked like he just lost his cool and he went right into the ring and him and his partner began staring each other down and began to talk aggressively. They stopped once Balls came out in tow with one half of the tag team titles and with his trusty steel chair with their names etched on it, he waited outside until my entrance hit and I came out with my new merchandise and my other half of the titles around my waist and we hit the ring and they cleared out fast, we greeted the crowd and I threw my stuff to them and we gave out belts to the referee and the match started and the clock counted down we had 15 minutes to win this match. We began things off with s going to the outside and just picking our opponents apart separately, Balls handled The Miz and I got Morrison. I just began beating the hell out of him with fists to his head then nailed him with some body strikes and just started to use some kicks and elevated myself up to his head with my last kick which sent him to the ground, I decided to throw him into the ring and I just began to look under the ring for any sort of weapons and I found a kendo stick and proceeded to the ring but as I got in he was waiting for me and nailed me with a spin kick which caught me on the back of my head. I fell to the ground and the attack began with him taking me to the corner and stomping the hell out of me and hitting me with repeated shots to my body, but after he attempted a neckbraker off the second rope I summoned some strength and nailed a backwards kick to his head which stunned him and I just went up and nailed a superplex, both of us were down as I got to my feet I went to the outside and grabbed a few weapons and began throwing them into the ring. I rolled in and ready to deliver punishment but I was stopped by Miz who managed to take my partner out for the time being and they began double teaming me with the clock now on 5.00 they needed to score a pinfall to win so the grabbed two steel chairs and it looked like they were taking a page out of Edge & Christian's book by using the Con-chair-to and they set me up for it but as they went for the kill I ducked with a split leg and avoided contact which made both men strike each other hard and I threw Miz out and went right for a weapon, I picked up a lead pipe and I smacked Morrison right in the gut and then I just began hitting him with the suplex combo which had him down. I decided to try and finish him with the X marks the spot but he got up and hit a quick kick to my head and he had me on the top and was setting me up for something nasty but for some reason Miz was back in the ring and had one of the belts with him but he did not notice Balls and he aggressively pushed him into his partner and hitting him with the belt, Morrison turned round and looked and thought his own partner struck him and Miz tried to explain but he just left the ring out of anger and walked away leaving miz to our mercy. He turned around right into me and into the Rage in the Cage and I just pinned him 1-2-3 we got the first fall but only 10 seconds to go, the crowd counted 10 ,9, 8, 7, 6 ,5 ,4, 3, 2 1, it was over we retained and believe me we were lovin it and we were kicking off the new year with our reign as champs. As we celebrated in the ring all of a sudden the arena went black and the message appeared on the screen.

XANDER CAGE

IN TWO WEEKS

YOU WILL FALL TO

DERANGED

It cut to showing him again and only screaming at the camera and then destroying it, the arena was light again and I looked on with a hint of fear, I really was the only thing on his mind and I knew that a storm was brewing.

**Well it seems the message is clear as day, Reviews please!!!! (Deranged is owned by XWave7000)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry I took so long college is tiring, enjoy!!!!!!**

Chapter 20: Betrayal

I was scheduled to appear on Friday night in Minneapolis, Minnesota for a match, even though I don't know who I will be facing, this is all because of my comments towards our World Champion Edge and I don't regret anything that nigh, I told him what I thought of him and I'm payin for it at The Royal Rumble but what else did they have in store for me?

As I arrived to the arena I was instructed to go to the GM's office immediately, what? Her putting me in a match With Deranged isn't enough? Man I am makin a lot of enemies with my big mouth. I saw the office and entered I saw our beloved GM in a wheelchair after Undertaker's attack on her and the Assistant GM T Lo who looked just miserable, I don't blame him for feeling like that, being bossed around by her and Edge all day must make a guy wanna kill himself. And the Edgeheads were also present they looked pleased to see me, I wasn't sure if we were still friends.

"Hello again Xander, how are you feeling? I mean you're match on ECW last Tuesday must have really taken a lot out of you." she asked with sarcasm.

"Vickie get to the point here cos I don't really care what else you gotta say." I said.

"Ok since you want to put it that way, you are in a match tonight a handicap match against The World Champion Edge and my nephew Chavo Guerrero and your partner has been barred from appearing tonight so no one is going to help you cos….she was interrupted.

"Vickie please be reasonable, I mean Xander is our friend even though he has different opinions of you and Edge we're still friends." Curt said.

"Yeah look please don't do this we're begging you!!" Zach said.

I was shocked and happy they we're still my friends and they stuck up for me.

"Well since you two value your friendship with this gringo so much you two will be teaming up with him and I hope you both know what you have done? Because the match is next." she said and we just walked out.

As we left her office I just looked at them and said.

"I don't know what I should say, you guys really care that we stay friends?" I asked.

"Dude what you said to us about Edge it got us both thinking and well…you were right he's just probably using us to keep that world title of his." Zach said.

"Yeah he ain't interested bout us going to the top, he only wants to stay there and is using us to do so." Curt said.

"Exactly what I mean he has stabbed people in the back to get where he is and just because I made my thoughts known about him his "lover" wants to punish me and now that it is three on two tonight I know we can win this one." I said.

LATER ON

The match was announced and first came the entrance of Chavo Guerrero he was looking as cocky as ever I wasn't sure why he was it was three on two him and his partner are at a disadvantage. Then came the entrance of the slime ball World heavyweight Champion, The Rated R Superstar himself Edge, I'll tell ya I have had a lot of thoughts on how many different ways I could beat Edge up in that ring. They awaited our arrival first was his Edgeheads they looked at him with fear and he was irate at them and that all changed when I came out got a great reaction from the crowd. We approached the ring and we decided I would start the match off it was me vs. Chavo and believe me I knew I had to be careful of him he is a Guerrero after all. We locked up and it was a test of strength and I won of course, and had him in a arm lock then began by taking him down to the mat by applying a Fujiwa armbar but he managed to escape and use a take down on me and began using a headlock but I rose to my feet and threw him off into the ropes and countered with a clothesline, picked hi up and hit three german suplexes on him before I hit no four and threw him into his corner in which he tagged in his partner, now it was interesting!!!! I was hoping for this, I want to beat this asshole down and not only humiliate him but hopefully win and get myself in the title picture. We locked up and he caught me off guard until I reversed into a sunset flip pin but I got one so I got up and went right for a clothesline which connected and then hit him with some punches and kicks which was wearing him down, I then began my suplex combo on him but as I went for the kill Chavo came in and nailed me with a right to the kisser which then gave Edge a chance to recover and begin beating me down with punches in the corner then spearing me in the corner which really took me down for a little he tagged Chavo in and he just continued the assault and then hit the famous Three Amigos and attempted to hit the Frog splash but I got out of the way and I needed to make a tag I went to my corner to tag in Zach or Curt who were dying to get in but as I made it they jumped off the apron and just gave me a cold stare. I just looked at them and realised by the looks on all their faces that this was a set-up the entire time and both Edge and Chavo began beating the holy hell out of me and The Edgeheads were just watching and loving every minute of it and the ref threw the match out but the assault continued until they decided to make an example out of me as two steel chairs were brought to the ring. I was being set up for the Con-chair-to Edge looked as vicious as he just began berating me and was about to deliver the shot to me I had unexpected help In the form of Rey Mysterio and CM Punk with chairs in hand which sent all of them running. The looked at the ring and began showing they had the last word tonight and Punk and Rey were checking on me and I told them I was fine, but I just can't believe it my best friends betrayed me tonight the crucified our friendship just to get to the top.

LATER ON

I was taken to the trainers room they said I was ok so I just left the arena and I just wanted to get some rest so I headed back to the hotel. As I was on my way up I got a call.

"Xander are you ok?" It was my partner.

"Yeah I'm ok it wasn't as bad as you thought, I just can't believe it that's all." I said.

"I know how you're feeling, I been there done that, this is how the business is you just gotta be careful who you trust." he said.

"Yeah I guess so, where are you now?" I asked.

"We're in the lounge area." he said in humour.

"You say as in **we** you mean…oh …give me ten minutes." I said.

I went to my room got a quick clean and changed my clothes and just went down to meet them. I saw them together relaxing and enjoying themselves and as I approached them I was given a greeting. And of course she was with them I mean after all we are technically dating at the moment.

"Xander are you ok, I mean you really look down." She said with concern.

"No I'm ok it's just I found out tonight that the guys who I thought were my friends are just backstabbers." I said in a cold tone.

"Look it might look bad now but you still have all of us, but I'm more worried about your match with Deranged." she said.

"I got myself into that mess so if I get hurt I get hurt, simple as, anyway let's enjoy the night for now Brookie." I said and just took a sip of beer and talked with everyone.

Tonight I learned the hard way about who you trust in this business

**Well I hope he did, Reviews please!!!!!!!! ( Deranged is owned by XWave7000)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well here we are again, sorry this is short but enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 21:The unleashing of a psycho

Can't believe that my best friends betrayed me, just for their shot to go to the top, and it's all thanks to that slime ball of a world champion this happened, but this is the WWE and you do what it takes to get to the top. I was told to sit at home after the attack because this Sunday was the Royal Rumble and it will be me vs. Deranged, the most sadistic, cold blooded, psychotic, vindictive and the most monstrous being in all of professional wrestling. Forget Kane, Umaga, Big Daddy V, Mark Henry or The Great Khali, this monster was the real deal and believe me I haven't forgotten about the last encounter we had.

FLASHBACK

"_Oh my god he's just savage in his relentless assault on him, he hit him with his signature not once, not twice but three times and he's still standing."_

"_This monster seems to be unstoppable, for months these two have been battling and yet why doesn't this kid give up every attempt he has made to put him down has failed."_

"_Yes but….wait a minute he's caught him and….. oh god no…no not from the top rope!!!"_

_OH MY GOD FROM THE TOP ROPE DOWN THROUGH BARB WIRE TABLES, BOTH MEN ARE NOT MOVING!!!!_

"_The referee has thrown the match out this looks like a draw we need help out here!!!"_

END FLASHBACK

The last match we had ended pretty bad, we were both carted off to the hospital I received some small stitches on my back and my left arm, but he however got both his arms stitched up, think it was about around 70 he needed. After that incident we never saw each other again, I mean after that I was shipped off to IWGP but now five years later we meet again and now we have a chance to settle the score between us, because problem is I have never defeated him, I was just a rookie back then, but times have changed I got better and I'm older and wiser now so I have some chance in beating him but what has he learned since last time? I would know real soon.

I was not at home but at Brooke's apartment and she invited me over and I guess "no" was not an option so I went over and we decided to watch ECW as we were both not scheduled to be there but however Kelly was with my tag title partner and Layla was with hangin out with this new superstar on the way to ECW I wonder what he can bring to the plate?

As we watched we saw Balls and Kelly coming out to the ring but however he did not know who his opponent was. He waited patiently until it was announced

"And his opponent….the arena went black.

And Godsmack-The Enemy began playing over the speakers and he appeared right in the middle of the ring.

"From the depths of hell, weighing in at around 500 pounds…Deranged." Chimmel announced.

_Oh god no!!! anyone but him I thought his debut was this Sunday? I guess they lied._

I watched on as it showed him just standing there with my partner staring up at him but just went for a strike but it had no effect on him as he went for another Deranged grabbed his fist and lifted him with one arm, it was scary power he had and just dropped him to the ground, lifted him to his feet and nailed a devastating choke bomb which just obliterated him, but he wasn't done yet? He took him on his shoulders and from the top rope!? He nailed an F-5 from the top and after that he was motionless and just pinned him and got 3, a successful debut but what about…. _Oh no, no, no, no please he's defenceless leave him out of this!!!_

I watched on as he grabbed him again and hit three Jacknife power bombs on him and he was out cold, Kelly was in tears as the EMT's came out and as for me I was in complete despair, my partner and friend was destroyed in front of me and I couldn't do nothing to stop it, I only wanted to get my hands on him and make him pay for the unprovoked assault.

"Xander I…I …I… , she was just speechless I don't blame her no-one in this company has seen power like that in a while.

"It's ok if that's how he wants to send a message by hurting my friends then guess what he has no idea of what I'm about to do to him this Sunday!!!" I said.

I knew that when we meet face to face all hell will be unleashed and I aim to get revenge now and even the score with the psychopath.

**The Royal Rumble is looking good, can my loyal readers please give reviews on the story, i would like som ideas.**

**(Deranged is owned by XWave7000)**


	23. Chapter 22

**At last It took me time to think on this chapter, enjoy!!!!!!**

Chapter 22: Bloodbath

_Tonight I will get revenge for what went down last Tuesday, he had the audacity to take it upon himself and destroy my friend, my partner for no reason only just to get to me, well he got my attention and when I say this I'm gonna avenge my friend and finally beat him tonight in front of the world!!!!_

I was determined to do so, this could be the most brutal match I have ever been in and yet I have had bloodier battles in the past. I saw the match with JBL and Chris Jericho I was shocked at seeing Y2J lose it like that but I don't blame him JBL screwed him out of the WWE title and he then had a two man beat down on him and choked him nearly to death with that cable wire and it left a mark around his neck. To add even more insult to injury JBL decided to inform Y2J's children of what he will do to their father, that guy makes me sick all the things he did in the past don't compare to what he did a few weeks ago and I'm glad Chris did get revenge and choke the hell out of the self-made millionaire cos he deserved it.

I was just getting myself prepared for my match when my friends….wait let me re-phrase that, former friends came in looking pleased with themselves. I turned around and got into defensive mode.

"Woah there dude we didn't come for a fight!" Zach said.

"Yeah man, chill we just wanted to say good luck to you." Curt said.

"You guys are joking right!! I don't know if you both have a memory problem but last week you guys turned on me to side with Edge and you waltz in here saying good luck to me!!!!" I yelled.

"Well yeah but I am glad we're not facing that psychopath tonight, we were smart to join Edge and Vickie." Curt said.

"Y'know we were gonna invite you to come along with us and be on the winning team, but you're big mouth and that noggin of yours just made us realise that you're a liability and well I guess we had to sever our ties with you." Zach coldly said.

"So listen buddy, we do what we want ok? So just stay out of Vickie and Edge's way from now on and…. I interrupted.

"What else can they do to me, other than fire me cos I don't give a crap if they do and furthermore tell Edge that he is a snake who prays on the innocent, who also likes to call himself the Rated R Superstar, by having live sex on tv, well yeah a lot of people have done it and his reign as world champ and his sham of a relationship with Vickie is Rated R alright, Rated R for Retarded!!!! I hope that at some point you guys and Vickie will see what he truly is and hopefully someday detach your lips from his ass!!!!!!!" I stated.

They just looked shocked and surprised at my choice of words and left to go and tell their new master of my thoughts once again. I'll focus on Edge another time, right now it's about Deranged and settling the score for hurting my friend and finally beating him, I know this is going to be hell, I mean we did almost kill each other the last time but I guess that's the past and we're here now, in the WWE and it's Showtime!!!!

LATER ON

I made my way to the ring with my merchandise on and my belt around my waist in front of my home town New York City, I was set to do battle once again with the psychotic monster Deranged, to be honest with you I was scared of facing him but when it comes down to us face to face I was ready to fight, no backing down now. As I waited the arena went black and played his entrance over the speakers, I looked around in the darkness to try and get myself ready but I was completely blind and vulnerable to attack. All of a sudden the lights came back on and I went up the ramp to meet him but I was walking in darkness. The next thing I know I was being stricken by something and I was dragged from the ramp down to the ring and I remember being on the floor being pounded by the savage monster known as Deranged. The lights came back on and he continuously delivered blow after blow to me then he just threw me to the outside and he just got over the rope and proceeded towards me, stalking me like a shark who smells blood, he grabbed me and began pounding my head and sending me flying into the guard rail shoulder first, I was in pain from that but he just wouldn't give up so he grabbed me again and sends me head first into the steel post, I just felt my skull being rattled and I felt blood pouring out of my head.

He then heads to the announce team's area and cleared the Raw announce table and picked me off the floor and dragged me there by the foot with me leaving a trail of blood around the right side of the ring, he picked me up by both hands and choke bombed me through the table, I don't remember much after that, but I am glad I didn't cos he wasn't done, he threw me back into the ring took me on his shoulders and from the top rope the Final Flight!!! I was told I came crashing down to the mat with authority, I was completely destroyed but the damage had been done to me I was motionless, still and I looked like a corpse but he decided to add insult to injury by hitting not one not two but three jacknife power bombs on my lifeless body the refs and security including guys from the locker room tried to get him to stop but they were all terrified of this monster, he just screamed and the arena went black and all you could see was me bleeding in the ring and his head sinking into the arena floor behind the announce desk, the officials and superstars were checking on me and I was put on a stretcher and carted out of there. People were shocked at what transpired just then and a lot of people were concerned and praying I was ok.

SUPERSTAR POV

"Oh god no!!! please be ok Xander…just..please be ok…..for me"

SMACKDOWN! GM's OFFICE

"Well I guess the future of the WWE is now the past and I hope he learned his lesson!!" Edge maliciously said.

"it was a bloodbath of a match and it was a good plan for you both to tell me this information about those two." Vickie said.

"Yeah he told us he faced that freak show years ago and now he got destroyed by him." Zach said.

"So what about our end of the bargain?" Curt asked.

"I was about to get to that." Vickie said.

THE HOSPITAL

I was being stitched up for my huge gash in my head by the nurse and the doctors were making sure there was no head trauma or brain damage. I was slipping in and out of consciousness but all I know was I got beaten and humiliated in my own backyard.

2 DAYS LATER

I was finally awake and recovering but I was told I would not be able to compete for at least 4 weeks, the scans and x-rays showed I had a grade two concussion and a fractured rib. It seriously sucked but I had my friends by my side, I had occasional visitors and of course she came to see me and for hours she kept me company, at least it was ok but It went downhill though she said it wasn't working which I was cool with so we called it quits but stayed friends.

My mind was mostly on Deranged, I can't wait to get out of here and get revenge and settle this once and for all.

**Ouch, he got his ass whooped!!! What you think, reviews please!!!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Here it is the next chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Challenge sent

It was two weeks after the entire incident at the Royal Rumble, since then Deranged has been on a rampage through ECW he knocked off Tommy Dreamer, Mike Knox, The Miz (Ha!), CM Punk and even Big Daddy V! he was unstoppable and even Smackdown! Wasn't safe when he made his debut there against Kane and he defeated him easily and even other superstars had fallen victim to him, Mark Henry, Jamie Noble, Yang and Moore even The Great Khali had trouble with him but he won by count out after Khali just decided to leave, guess he realised it wasn't his night. I was impressed that after the time we last fought five years ago he wasn't this dominating but now he has the entire of both ECW and Smackdown! At their knees, but as I sat at home watching all of this I just wanted to heal up and get back there, because this wasn't over not by a long shot we still haven't settled our rivalry but when next week comes I hope he thinks the same thing as I do.

WEEK LATER ECW TUESDAY NIGHT

Deranged was going one on one with Kane and he took it to The Big Red Machine like no other, not even his brother The Undertaker could take him down this quick but Kane attempted to Chokeslam him to hell but he just sat up and began screaming so he went for another but just grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him for a clothesline and with his strength took him on his shoulders and up he top rope for the Final Flight and Kane was not moving, the referee once again threw the match out declaring Deranged the winner by knockout. As he began a post match beat down I decided to show myself on the titantron.

"Deranged!" I shouted, he then turned around and looked surprised.

"Y'know you had me at the Rumble you literally beat me within an inch of my life, but you had to do it while it was pitch black and ambush me, not only that you tried to end my career! Well guess what I'm still standing, and I want to issue a challenge to you, how about this you and me No Way Out, Non-sanctioned Street Fight, well monster what do you say?" I asked.

He looked like he was pondering the thought and h got a mike and said.

"I ACCEPT!" He shouted.

"Good so then I guess we will meet once more at No Way Out and I vow to defeat you even if it takes me everything I've got." I stated.

FEW DAYS LATER

It was official on they reported my match against the monster will take place and that I was cleared to wrestle. Well that is until I got a call.

"Hello there Xander, as I saw on ECW, you looked a lot better than you did at The Royal Rumble." It was my GM and by the sound of her voice wasn't even concerned about my well being.

"What do you want Vickie?" I asked.

"I'm to inform you that you will be on Smackdown! Next week and you and your partner must defend the WWE Tag Team titles against….Zach Ryder and Curt Hawkins!" she said.

"Ok you have to be kiddin me! my partner is in no shape to defend the titles even you know that!" I told.

"Well I guess then if you both don't show I will be forced to relinquish the titles from both of you." she stated.

"Fine y'know what if that's how you want to take what we earned away from us then I guess we have to compete, but I'm warning you if your assmaster of a lover or anyone else gets involved I'm holding you responsible got it?" I stated.

"Now you're threatening me? I never thought you were like that, if your partner can't make it will be a handicap match between you and The Edgeheads." she said and hung up.

I called Balls up to see if he was ok.

"Hey man how you been?" I asked.

"I've been better I'm glad your fine, we all thought that was it for you." he replied.

"Me? Nah! I don't go down that easy, anyhoo you heard about our title defence?" I asked.

"Yeah I did, you can count on me after all we are the champs, it comes with having the gold." he said.

"Yep that says it all a nice six inch hole in your chest for when you know you've been targeted." I sarcastically said.

"Whatever you say dude, so I guess we will be defending our titles this Friday then, so I'll see you then partner." he said.

"Yeah see you till then." I said and hung up.

FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN!

We both arrived ready and willing, most of the guys welcomed me back and were glad I was ok, I thanked them for their concerns but I was back and ready to fight.

Both Ryder and Hawkins made their way out looking cocky and confident as they have been. Then we came out and I got a great reception of "welcome back" I was just glad to be back after what happened at the rumble but I was just focused on our opponents, I wanted revenge for their betrayal and also to stick it to the world champ and our GM.

The bell rang and Balls wanted to start and so he did against Hawkins, they tied up and it was a test of strength but Balls won that and he began delivering strikes to Hawkins and then just taking him into the corner turnbuckle but was told by the ref to back off, he did but just as he went back on him he came at him with a cheap shot and just drove him into his corner where he tagged in his partner and they began working together by picking him apart, I tried to get to him but the ref was stopping me and I was distracting them for them to nail a double DDT, went for the pin but only got a near two. They just began beating him down with whatever they could find and made sure he couldn't tag me in, they began taunting me and just making me want in on the match, I was so fired up and I wanted to tear them both apart badly. They just tortured his back with a Boston crab and he even sat into it to apply pressure, I could also see him in agony and luckily he got to the ropes and Ryder had to break the hold. But it didn't stop his partner getting in on the action as they began another mugging and I just had enough and ran right into Hawkins with a take down and began pounding the living hell out of him but the ref restrained me and I went back to my corner where balls tagged me in, and I exploded into the match hitting Ryder with a series of clotheslines and followed by a back drop and grabbing him into the suplex combination and followed with a ground and pound assault and I decided to take a page out of Edge's book and put Ryder into the Edgucator which really set off Hawkins and he went in to break it up but I countered into the split legged raise up kick to the head I had them where I wanted them but for some reason something just took over me I was not only seeing them but I saw my No Way Out opponent when I looked at them and I went to the outside grabbed a chair and waited for Hawkins to get up, the ref tried to stop me but I just shoved him causing a Disqualification but I didn't care, he turned around and a shot to the skull for Hawkins and I saw Ryder up and one for him I just stood there with this expression of anger and hatred even my partner was a little freaked at my actions but he just came in and rose my hand In the air, that was vintage ECW style I just pulled off there and I did it to send a message to Deranged, I wasn't backing down and I will defeat him.

**He just showed us a new side of himself, the dark version, well what you think? reviews please! (Deranged is owned by Xwave7000)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Well here it is, sorry i took so long but work is murder!! enjoy!!**

Chapter 24: Retribution

Here it was No Way Out and this was the night I may finally do it, I finally defeat Deranged and get retribution for what he has done. I was humiliated in my home town and my blood was spilled there for about the millionth time in my life.

I was getting ready for my match with the monster when my partner an co-holder of the tag team titles came in to see me.

"Hey man, listen about Friday what got into you you're never like that, I mean sure I enjoyed you swingin a chair like a maniac as I've always done, but was it necessary to get us disqualified?" he asked.

"Look man I have had the worst few weeks of my life, first I nearly got destroyed by Deranged, second Vickie and Edge have got it out for me and are doing everything in their power to make my life hell, and finally I went berserk on Friday because I had enough no more Mr.nice guy, Zach and Curt are no longer my friends and I just did it to get them off my back and send a message to my opponent tonight, ok!!" I stated.

"Dude calm down!! I'm behind you all the way, you use that same type of rage you showed last Friday you're gonna walk out the winner tonight, and don't get too hurt cos we have a rematch next week ok?" he said.

"Even if I get hurt I'll be there and I ain't letting them take those titles!!" I said.

LATER ON

I came out to the ring and I wore my usual gear all black stuff and my merchandise with my belt around my waist. I got ready in the ring and just awaited the arrival of my opponent all I could think about was what he did to me in front of my people in New York at the rumble, what he put my friends through and now it was my chance to get retribution.

Then the arena went black and his music began blasting and he pooped up behind the announce desk beating his chest and screaming scaring the announce team of all three brands as he hopped over the guard rail and went into the ring and the lights were back on and we just stared at each other, just looked him in the eye as so did he and showing no signs of fear or doubt.

The bell rang he just looked at me and I just shoved him, but no sign of movement so in retaliation he shoved me all the way across the ring he then began beating his chest and screaming his head off and charged at me but I saw him coming and ducked and threw him to the outside. Then I ran to the other side of the ring and ran forward and leaped over the ropes right into him which somehow managed to topple the monster, I wasted no time and began the assault with ground punches to the skull, hard lefts and rights to him but he just grabbed me, picked me up like I was nothing and choked bombed me on the floor, he just started going crazy and began his assault on me and those limbs of his were like huge steel pipes hitting my noggin over and over. As I layed there dazed he wanted to end this early so he looked under the ring and pulled out a steel chain, he was looking to choke me, it was one of his signature traits, I felt the wrath of that chain before it was not a good thing. He was about to wrap it around my neck until I low blowed him, not once, twice, thrice or even frice but five times and he was clutching his nads in pain and I saw my opening and I grabbed that chain wrapped it around my hand and began hitting him in the head with a few shots it eventually sent him to the ground, I knew it would be seconds before he got back up so I went to the announce desk and tore the Raw announce desk up and tore a monitor off and went right at the monster and wham right in the head it took him down, I threw him into the ring with all of my strength and I grabbed more stuff under the ring and threw a garbage can full of weapons and I pulled out a table threw it in and I went in and began setting it up. But out of nowhere he clubbed me in the back and hit me with a few more shots until I was down on the ground he then began looking at the garbage can and he got me by the throat and carried me over to it and into a chokeslam right onto the garbage can I was in complete agony and It kept me down for the remainder of the match so it gave him time to grab the steel chain and wrap it around my neck and he pulled me over to the ropes like a dog and I had no idea where I was but when he threw me over those ropes I knew what was next. He hung me over the ropes and began choking me I felt the air escape my body and life beginning to drain away, I knew if I didn't act fast it was over, I saw a kendo stick under the bottom rope I tried reaching for it but his hold was strong so I made another attempt, close but I needed one more push and yes got it!! I used what strength I had left and hit him right between the eyes it staggered him but still moving, I hit him with a few more shots and he let go I fell to the outside and he just bowed a little feeling slight pain from those shots I gave to him. I was on the floor gasping for air, I needed to buy myself some time to recover before he regained his focus so I walked around in a dazed confusion but my senses were beginning to come back and I managed to regain my awareness, but as I did Deranged began stalking me and ran at me full force and I managed to get out of the way and he went right into the steel steps and bought me even more time to think of a way to beat him. I decided to grab a steel chair from under the ring and approached the seemingly dazed monster and without warning I just went crazy with that chair and just pounded the hell out of him with a lot of chair shots to his torso, I didn't count how many but after the beat down I broke the chair on the last shot, I threw it away and just had this crazed look in my eyes, I wasn't finished so I threw the monster inside the ring and I began looking for another weapon and to the crowd's pleasure I brought out a ladder. I went into the ring with it and I left it on the floor and decided to go for the chain again wrapped it around my hand but as I went to get him again he caught me out of nowhere with a hand to my throat and chokebombed me, he began setting a table up and he wanted to finish me once and for all, so he took me upon his shoulders and ascended the top rope looking to deliver the Final Flight through the table. I however knew what he was doing and realised the chain was still around my hand so I hit him with a number of shots to the head he began to let go of me and I went from behind him on the top rope and saw the table and off of there a inverted DDT through the table, this reacted as a chants of "HOLY SHIT!!" "THIS IS AWESOME!!" Just went echoing through the arena. We were both down and I managed to get to my feet first and decided to grab two steel chairs from the amount of weapons in the ring and took another page out of Edge's book by hitting a Con-chair-to to deranged and after that I grabbed him by the foot and lifted the ladder and slammed it on his back at least five times and trapped him in it while I applied the Deadend to him he was trapped by the weight of the ladder and me on top of him applying pressure to his neck and back, after a while he did something no one has never was able to do I made the psychotic monster tap out.

I finally did it after so many years I finally beat him!! I just felt this enormous weight being lifted off of me and all the doubts have been erased I beat the unstoppable monster and I did it in front of the entire world, the crowd loved it and they were as happy as I was well not everyone was.

GM's OFFICE

"I can't believe it he beat him!!" Curt said.

"How in the hell did he do it?" Zach asked.

"Look I don't care that he beat him ok, we can deal with this later, but right now I have a title defence against that Mexican jumping bean Rey Mysterio, so let's focus ok." Edge said.

"Baby no need to worry about tonight you can beat him, his arm is injured you have an advantage against him and guys you're rematch for the tag team titles I have it covered, those two won't know what hit them." Vickie sly fully said.

LOCKER ROOM

I was sat in the locker room with some of the guys and they were praising me for my incredible match.

"Kid you have impressed some of us tonight I mean it takes guts to go to that kind of place and get hardcore but another to beat a monster like that." Balls said.

"Yeah even I thought that was hardcore material when you hit that DDT of the top rope." CM Punk said.

"Yeah man I guess I'm gonna have to try and top that later inside the chamber, speaking of which I need to get going I'll see you guys later." Jeff said.

We all waved him goodbye and wished him luck inside the satanic Elimination Chamber and Punk left to go to the trainers room for a quick check-up.

"Thanks for supporting me dude, your talk helped me and I guess I believed I could beat him and I did." I said.

"Hey man it's what partners are for, and anyway we have a title rematch this Friday, are you ready?" he asked.

As I'll ever be, anyhoo I'll see you then I have to go to the trainers room and get a clean bill of health." I said.

"Ok dude see you Friday." he said and he left.

I was getting changed until someone came in, I looked to see it was….John Cena?!

I was a bit shocked he came in here, I thought he would get his own locker room but I guess not. He saw me and came over to me I got a bit surprised and turned to face him.

"Yo, you're that new guy right, Xander Cage?" he asked.

"That's me, and of course everyone knows who you are John." I said as he smirked at me.

"I've been watching you as of lately and let me tell you something kid, you're an amazing athlete and a man with determination I mean I saw your match at Armageddon and you impressed me and tonight you did the same thing, I mean I rose to the top faster than any superstar in history, I think you might be on your way to doing so." he said.

"Wow thanks, I mean coming from you the most controversial WWE champion in history I never though of myself as that but if you think I can then I think I'm capable of greater things." I said.

"Good, I guess you know what I'm sayin then, just keep fighting and one day you will be standing on top of that mountain, and maybe you and me may clash someday." he said.

"John it would be an honour and a privilege to face you." he just gave me a smirk and walked out.

__

Did I just get a compliment off of John Cena?

I never thought in a million years that big time players like him would even consider me in their league, I guess when I'm ready I think I will be hunting for the world title

**This guy** **knows how to get attention right? well what did you all think? reviews please!! (Deranged is owned by XWave7000)**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 : You win some, you lose some

****

Here it is enjoy!!

I was still recovering from my match last Sunday against Deranged and I was really beat up from it, but I finally defeated my long time rival.

But a lot of people were saying that my victory was nothing but a fluke, I mean sure he kicked my ass at the rumble but I beat him last Sunday, so now we're tied up one a piece and I know what your thinking Wrestlemaia 24 is four weeks away and I have no plans at all.

Speaking of Wrestlemania, Edge has to defend his title against the phenom The Undertaker with his 15-0 streak on the line, I saw the elimination chamber match and it was an incredible display by him to outlast all those guys including his rival Batista, and now he gets his chance to reclaim the title which Edge first stole from him in his yard.

I have to focus though I have a tag team title defence this Friday night and it will be against the traitors who called themselves my friends but it will be No Disqualifications because of what I did last week, I guess I had it coming but if I know the GM and her lover they will find a way to make it even more difficult for me to retain the titles. All I did that week was train and train to get myself in some shape for the match.

FRIDAY NIGHT

We were in the locker room getting ourselves prepared and believe me we were ready to defend our titles.

"Xander are you sure you can compete tonight? I mean you were nearly beaten to death by that monster." Balls asked.

"Look I know you're concerned about my health but I'll tell you that I am ready and I am willing to go out there and defend these titles even if it kills me tonight!!" I said.

"That's all I needed to hear, I think we are ready amigo." he said.

"As Tom Cruise would say, "Let's done this." I said impersonating him, we just laughed and went down to the ring ready for our title defence.

LATER ON

We came out to the ring and as usual the crowd gave us a welcome and I got a few cheers for my efforts last night against Deranged, I guess you could say I made a WWE moment in my own career when I did that DDT of the top rope. Then came out our opponents the backstabbers and I just wanted to get my hands on them at that moment but I knew since it was No DQ I could do more than just that, they came down acting like Edge's retarded second cousins who can't get their own gimmick. We started the match as normal with me tying up with Curt and as I had the superior strength I had him locked into the hammer lock and I then used the momentum to shift him into a leg sweep take down and began to work on his arms with a fujiwa armbar, I just pulled on his arms and I was literally trying to weaken him so he would not been able to tag in his partner. I let him out of it and rose him to his feet and just began nailing body kicks and after a few shots he went down like a ton of bricks, I tagged in my partner and he just began hitting his trademark fists and the crowd and myself included went along with it, BALLS,BALLS,BALLS, GGGGOOOO BBBBAAALLLSS!!

But before he hit the final blow Zach came running in and hit him while I tried to get in there and help out but as always the ref is too distracted to realise an illegal action is happening right behind him. Curt then just began stomping the hell out of Balls and he tagged in his partner to get in more offensive, as all I could do was watch them drive fists into his skull repeatedly, and began mocking me and daring me to get into the ring and face him, I just wanted to do that. As they tagged in and out simultaneously they were only trying to dissect him and make sure he could not get me in the match. Out of nowhere and out of desperation he managed to counter a Spear into a neck breaker and gradually make his way to the corner and, yes I got the tag, I exploded in nailing both Ryder and Hawkins and I just wanted them both badly, I nailed each of them with german suplexes and some kicks but they got tired of going by the rules and grabbed some steel chairs from the outside and it looked pretty bad for us…well until I decided to fly right over the top rope and right into them I got up and grabbed a chair and handed the second to my partner, we took advantage of the No DQ rule and decided to end this. I took Ryder into the ring and as I slid in I was still feeling small hints of last Sunday but I had shooken it off and I waited to nail him with the Rage in The Cage on the chair, while my partner was on the outside dealing with Hawkins who was battling back and took the fight into the crowd. I saw the opening until ……the arena went black, it was familiar and when the lights were back on I looked around until I looked behind me and went right into the huge right hand of Deranged, he grabbed me by the throat and hit a huge chokeslam on me, I was in complete surprise but I never thought he would turn up like this, but as it so happens he wasn't done he grabbed me in my stunned state on to his shoulders and from the top rope The Final Flight, and I felt the pain in my ribs and head as I came crashing down to the mat and completely annihilating me. Ryder looked a bit shocked but as he just looked at the monster he realised it was his opportunity and went for the pin 1-2-3 it was all over they had done it, they stole the tag team titles from us, we worked hard to get those titles and they were stolen from us, not just by my former friends but by a seven foot psychotic monster who's only target seemed to be me and after my win over him at No Way Out he got revenge and I guess it wasn't over between us. He then just looked at me and as he went for me Balls came rushing in to make the save and both the new champs ran up the ramp goading their win. I just looked up and realised what had happened, I just knew we got screwed and I saw him looking down at me as if he just beat me again and the lights went out and his head was seen sinking into the depths of the arena behind the announce desk.

LATER ON

I was being checked on by the doctor and as I was all I could think about was that god damn freak getting himself involved in my match and expect to get away with it, oh no he wasn't, far from it, he started this rivalry with me and I'm gonna end it once and for all.

GM's OFFICE

"We did it!!" Zach shouted.

"At last we finally have become champions!!" Curt said.

"Congrats boys you are now on top of the tag team division on Smackdown! And with us backing you up no one will take those titles." Edge proudly said.

"And just be sure those rejects don't get a rematch, I made a loophole saying **No rematch**." Vickie said.

LATER ON

I tried to look for Balls but I heard he left already looking pissed off so I decided against trying to find him as he was probably upset at losing the titles. I got back to the hotel, back to my room, took a shower and lied down on the bed and as I did I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey you're still alive."

"Oh hey Ash, been a while since we've seen each other, not since my hospital visit, even though that wasn't much of a social event." I said.

"Yeah I'm glad you're ok and all but I saw what happened, you guys lost the tag team titles, and all because of that freak." she said.

"I know he ain't getting away with it not while I'm still around." I said.

" Yeah oh listen I have to go I have a lot of unpacking to do In my new place if you're available on the Wrestlemania rewind night we're going to a local club you wanna come?" she asked

"Yeah sure why not, I mean I could use the company of friends and by the way tell Maria congrats on her playboy cover shoot." I said.

"I'll tell her but you should do that yourself ok, see you then X Man." she said and we both hung up.

I guess I learned you win some you lose some in this business and my business with Deranged got taken to another level.

****

That's just too bad for him, Reviews please!! (Deranged is owned by XWave7000)


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26: Final encounter……I accept

****

Well here it is enjoy!!

FRIDAY NIGHT

All I could think about was going down to the ring and address what happened last week, I mean we were robbed of our tag team titles ands all thanks to the psycho freak Deranged who decided to get involved In our match and what he did was legal as the contest was No DQ I guess he found his opening and decided to try and get the last word in on me.

LATER ON

My entrance hit and the crowd acknowledged me and I gave them a wave and stepped into the ring and asked for a mic.

"I know what you're all thinking right now, am I about to ask for another chance at the tag team titles, well I would but I just found out me and my missing partner cannot have one due to a loophole the current GM of Smackdown! Signed, so I guess another chance is out of the question. Which brings me to my next point, you Deranged, even after the Royal Rumble and even after No Way Out you still want to continue this war with me, we have fought, destroyed and bled all over the world and yet it's been five years and after I did beat you at No Way Out you still wanna go? Well guess what I'm right here so get out here I wanna talk with you man to monster;" I demanded.

The crowd was waiting in anticipation for him until the lights wet out and blasted his entrance and the lights came back on and he just appeared in the ring right in front of me just staring down at me.

"Good now I wanna say, this has gone on long enough and we need to finish this once and for all, so what I am proposing is that we face off one more time, Final Encounter, in a match where we are not restricted to the ring, where we can go wherever we want and beat each other senseless …..I'm saying you, me, Wrestlemania 24 in a Falls Count Anywhere match, what do you say?!" I asked.

He grabbed the mic off of me and took it to his mouth.

"Final Encounter…..I accept!!" he shouted.

I just looked at him and smiled.

"Good, but that doesn't mean we have to wait until Wrestlemania to fight!!" I said and I just went right for him and began assaulting him.

But nothing was seeming to have any effect, he just threw me off of and just went right for me but I used the ropes to throw him to the outside and he went crashing to the floor I went out to the announce desk and grab a chair, folded it up and nailed him right between the eyes but no prevail, I hit him again, nothing and again still nothing but as I went for him he grabbed me into a bear hug and rammed me back first into the ringpost sending me down and he was gonna crush me into it again when I sidestepped him and he hit his head which momentarily stunned him and I grabbed the chair and hit him with repeated shots to his back but before I could do more security came out and separated us I was forced to leave the arena and Deranged disappeared as always, I don't know what I was thinking but I just wanted to end this feud.

MONDAY NIGHT

It was Wrestlemania rewind night I of course did not have any matches but I was on hand to watch the entire action and drama unfold. I also was on the task of locating my missing partner and try to get an answer out of why didn't he return any of my calls.

However luckily I was able to find him and he was just sitting down watching the night go by.

"Balls man, where have you been? I have been trying to reach you all week, I heard that you stormed out of the arena pretty pissed off." I asked.

"Look dude, how would you feel if you lost the only bit of gold you may ever have in this company? We lost our gold, all because of some psychotic monster who seems to have an obsession over you." he aggressively said.

"Well I guess I would feel the same way, but I have been feeling bad that I let you and myself down and after letting him get the drop on me like that then letting him screw us out of those titles and our beloved GM won't give us a rematch because..well..she hates me and I guess it's how those two nimrods can keep the belts for a while. What I really wanna say is I'm sorry that I let us down, I hope you can forgive me?" I asked.

He looked at me and just gave a toothless grin.

"Apology accepted and anyway don't beat yourself up about it ok? I was pissed off about losing the titles and not getting a rematch but I think you should focus on your match at Wrestlemania , you wanna finish what was started between you two years ago, and on the grandest stage of them all, you have the chance to end it." he said.

"You said it, this has to be settled, even if it kills me!!" I stated.

"Whatever you say man, anyway I gotta go I have training to do, the 24 man Battle Royal at Wrestlemania for the number one contender spot for the ECW championship is up for grabs and I wanna get ready for it." he said.

"Okay man good luck hope you win it cause my chances are worse than yours for this Sunday." I said.

He just laughed and went off, I was glad that we were still friends but I guess every partnership has to end at some point.

LATER ON

I was looking for Ashley as she did tell me to come and find her around after the show, well even though she is a bit busy now, moving into a new apartment, her match at Wrestlemania I mean she may not have time to hang out but hey it's the WWE anything can happen.

"There you are! I've been looking for you we're all waiting for you, what were you doing all this time?" Ash asked.

"Sorry bout that I went to find my partner and clear the air with him, it's all ok now but I guess our partnership has ended, but hey who knows someday a reunion may happen." I said.

"Yeah I guess anyway let's go then!" she said.

And without hesitation we went I was a bit excited because I would meet more of the Raw locker room.

We found everyone waiting and they were a little peeved but I guess it was ok.

We headed down to this club and found a table for us all to just talk and I was mostly introducing myself to them.

"Hey Xander, we heard about you're match with the psycho freak himself at Wrestlemania, but I gotta be honest man, falls count anywhere you must be out of your mind to face him in that kind of match, well I've been in that match and let me tell you it was no walk in the park, I was beaten and battered and it took a lot out of me but I asked myself, was the risk worth it?" Jeff said.

"I'll tell you Jeff my answer would be, yes it will be worth it, because you all don't know what he has put me through in my career and this has been five years now and after last week costing me and Balls our tag team titles he pushed me this time, and I want to end this, no matter the consequences." I said.

"Well man I guess I ain't the only risk taker in the WWE now but alli got to say for you is good luck." he said.

"Yeah Xander you're gonna need every bit of it and..oh here's Maria you can tell her what told me last week." Ash said.

I was a little excited to meet Maria I mean..well..as Ron Simmons would say DAMN!! That girl is smoking hot, and the cover girl for playboy, any guy would kill for her. As she approached a certain Italian made his presence known, I saw him go up to her and I really hated this guy so I just went up to them and defended her.

"Who are yous?" Santino asked.

"Well I guess you do not watch Smackdown! Every Friday nights so I'll guess I'll introduce myself to you all, my name is Xander Cage, and this must be the very beautiful Maria." I said and raised her hand up so I could kiss it which made her giggle and I think she blushed a little.

"And I guess that must make you the proclaimed Milan Miracle, Santino Marella, well for a guy who won the Intercontinental title by a fluke you really don't take rejection very well." I said.

"How dare yous, insult my title win and how dare yous come over here and attempt to serenade my Maria." he said.

"Dude she ain't yours anymore, in fact she never was owned by you, and if I was gonna do that thing you said I would have brought my guitar and jammed a couple of tunes, but I don't wanna go that far, so why don't you be a gentleman and leave the lady alone before it get's physical." I said.

"Do not make me laugh, what can yous do to me?" he taunted.

"Well this", I used a bit of power and BAM right in the kisser, he went down and out.

"Wow you knocked him out!!" Maria said.

"Look I don't like it when guys start acting like jerks towards women and any friends of Ashley's are friends of mine, I don't like to see my friends get hurt." I said.

"Well thank you, Xander I can't believe you stood up for me against him." she said.

"Hey it's what I do, anyway let's get back to the others." I said.

We went back and they were shocked at what I did just then and we saw the security escort a woozy but conscious Santino out of the building, we all talked and had a few laughs that night, but I guess more things were to come.

FRIDAY NIGHT

I arrived at the arena and I had no match at all but I did want to see the main event, the 2 on 3 steel cage match which featured the three men I hate and two of my other idols Shawn Michaels and the Nature Boy, Ric Flair. I was absolutely psyched to see them and was hoping to get to talk to them before hand. But I was too late so they were already making their way out to the ring as they were in the ring they were greeted by their opponents the world and tag team champions, but the GM decided to make it 4 on 2 with Deranged?!

__

Ok that's it!! now I have to get involved, I can't let them do this to them both.

I ran from the back and into the crowd where I then proceeded to get over the barriers and into the ring by scaling the cage, Deranged saw me and went wild, as I was perched on the top I dove off of there with a flying cross body to all 3 of the Edge alliance and I went to untie Shawn and help Ric up and we saw the numbers improved a little so I decided I would take as Shawn put it the big scary dude and they could handle the other three. I went right for Deranged and we just exchanged blow for blow and I was getting over powered but as he ran into me for a clothesline I ducked with the split-legged and he hit both Edgeheads and I rose up and nailed him with a kick which sent him into Shawn who nailed Sweet Chin Music, then into Flair who nailed a low blow which enabled me to hit Rage in the Cage. The world champion was all alone and we just went right for him and he was getting pounded by us three with a punch for punch shots from us, he was staggered but out of nowhere Chavo came into the match and nailed Shawn from behind, followed by Ryder and Hawkins on flair and Deranged on me, it was now 5 on 3 and it was looking bleak for us until DONG!! The lights went out and were back on only to show the phenom himself, standing in front of Edge and gripping him by the throat but his followers made the save and distracted the deadman leaving the champ to escape and win the match, we were all still fighting but the lights went out, Deranged was gone and his head was seen sinking into the depths of the building behind the announce desk.

LATER ON

"Hey kid listen we wanna thank you for coming out there and lending us a hand, we know you and the champ do not see eye to eye and that big scary dude, well I gotta say you have you're hands full at Wrestlemania." Shawn said.

"Yeah I guess my mouth is what got me into my predicament and anyway I did it not just for a chance at getting back at those guys but to help you two out, and team with you as well, I mean…I just teamed with HBK, The Showstopper and the greatest wrestler arrived today The Nature Boy Ric Flair, I mean you guys are my reasons for wrestling today and it was the greatest honour to fight with you tonight." I said.

"Kid I've seen a lot of young guys say the same thing over and over but, the dedication and effort that all of you give is what makes us happy, to see that all that us legends built is still alive today and I see some of that In you, you have the potential, the skills and heart to be one of the greats." Ric said.

"You really think so? I mean it is an honour to hear it from you and I hope someday I can be up there with legends like you two." I said.

It was a great chapter in my career that two legends of this business just told me that I could become a legend, but I had to worry about Deranged he was more focused than ever to annihilate me at Wrestlemania, after all it is final encounter.

****

He just keeps on rollin, Reviews please!! (Deranged is owned by Xwave7000)


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Rated R for Revenge

****

Well here it is I'm sorry this is short, so enjoy!!

I heard that Edge, his lover and his followers were planning to give The Undertaker an eulogy for his Wrestlemania streak, well I hope he is enjoying taunting the Deadman because I have something I wanna say to him.

GM's OFFICE

"Okay guys you all know what tonight is? Because tonight we give an eulogy for the undefeated Wrestlemania streak of The Undertaker, where of course this Sunday I will end and retain my world chamionship." Edge viciously said.

I came right into the office and I gave a nice smile while they all locked their eyes on me.

"Whoa there guys no need to be defensive, I just came by to wish you good luck champ, and also I heard you're not up to anything besides trying to piss the Deadman off?" I asked.

"Spit it out kid, what did you want?" he demanded.

"Well actually when you are done with this "eulogy" how about I prove that I can beat you, you and me non title match tonight!! But however I know your monkeys will try to get involved so let's make it fair ok?" I asked.

"You really think you can go toe to toe with me, the champion, well if you wanna put yourself in jeopardy before Wrestlemania, you're on!!" he said.

We just stared at each other and I guess later on that night I was just getting ready and focusing on the task at hand, if I beat Edge imagine what that would do for me? A victory over the world champion would put me in the title picture, plus I needed a tune up match against Deranged.

LATER ON

I came out and a had a great reaction from the crowd and they began chanting my name throughout the arena, and I just raised my arm up in the air and raced to the ring and climbed the turnbuckle and signified them my signature double cut-throat. It all died down and replaced with amounts of boo's when our champion came to the ring looking focused and determined, but I was more than he was to win tonight, I wanted to send a message to Deranged and prove I deserve to be a contender for the title.

The bell rang and it was on me vs. Edge, we tied up and I got the upper hand by getting him into the hammerlock and then locking him into a full nelson followed by a quick sunset pin but I got 1 and a half and I hit a couple of clotheslines but he ducked the third and nailed me with a boot to the face which sent me to the ground, he got the advantage and began stomping the hell out of me and began taunting me continuously, and he took me into the corner and just slapped me hard and hit me with a couple of shoulder thrusts then he hit me with a spear for the third one which hit me hard in the ribs. I was in some pain and he just loathed in it, and began to punch my skull with as many shots as he could and he stood over me and did his pose and I saw my opening and 1-2- a kick out at the last second and I looked at his shocked expression and showed him he was that close from being beaten by me. I gave a "just bring it" gesture to him and he got up and we exchanged blow for blow and I eventually got the upper hand and levelled him with a wicked right hook and I began hitting him with body strikes with some punches and kicks, I then locked him in for the suplex combo which I hit all three on him and began stalking him for the finish, but as I was waiting his lackeys came down and attempted to distract me but I ran back and forward right over the ropes and right on top of them, which took them out of the match, I began crawling up to the apron and made my way in and out of nowhere a spear, and he had me down for the count but before he could BONG!! The arena went into darkness and Edge was getting paranoid that the phenom was there and was about to strike but as the lights came on…nothing, no lighthing, no deadman but he looked around to make sure he wasn't lurking anywhere, but no avail he was relieved but I was up and I nailed the Rage in the Cage, 1-2-3 I just pinned the world champion!! The arena went wild and so did I…I can't believe it I did it I got my revenge on him and I beat the odds to do it, well with a little help from the phenom himself I did but a victory is a victory.

LATER ON

I was in the back getting changed and most of the guys were giving me props for my victory over Edge, the entire SmackDown! Roster can't stand this guy and they all agree with me that he doesn't deserve the championship.

"That was one hell of an upset over Edge!!" Shannon said.

"Yeah sure was, but the person who was more thrilled was Festus!!" Jesse said as he pointed to the gentle giant who just stood there in his calm mode.

"I know what you mean because that is the face of an enthusiastic superstar." I said.

But I never thought in a million years I would get this.

"Hey kid, listen I wanna say nice job, it's about time someone stuck it to that asshole I mean he has screwed me time and time again out of the title and I'm glad someone was able to knock him down a notch." Batista said.

"Thanks coming from you, I mean I'm more shocked I beat him and I may be in the title picture." I said.

"Yeah if you do by some chance and win, make sure I'll be your first challenger ok?" he said.

"Yeah sure, I'd love to face you one on one for the title." I said.

We shook on it and having gained more respect in the locker room was really getting me somewhere but This Sunday was going to be my ultimate test.

PARKING LOT

I was going to my car when I saw dead ahead….Deranged, he was waiting for me and I guess by the look of the rental car he got a little impatient and trashed it. I didn't waste any time, dropped my bag and went right for him but his power was overwhelming and he knocked me down, grabbed me by the head and rammed it into the door of a random car, he began his primal scream and as he went for me again I recovered and began nailing him with shots to the head but nothing he just had me by the head and I countered into a tornado DDT onto the hood of another car, I tried to get up but he was still up and saw the car door open he was going to shut it on my head but I got my head out in time but my right arm wasn't lucky as he shut it full force causing the window to shatter, and I think he may have to my arm as well. I layed there clutching my arm in pain and he looked down on me and just walked away. The commotion was heard by security and I was taken to the local hospital and I was given an x-ray to confirm if my arm was broken, I guess tonight it was Rated R alright for revenge.

****

Oooooof that is really gonna hurt, well was it good? Reviews please? (Deranged is owned by Xwave7000)


	29. Chapter 28

**Well here it is, enjoy!!**

Chapter 28: Where it all begins again

It was finally here, Wrestlemania 24 and I was still recovering from my attack from the monster just two nights ago in the parking lot, I was taken to the hospital and I was given the all clear to compete tonight, but I was warned I may aggravate my fractured forearm and my hairline tear of my bicep muscle. But I did not care I was going to finish this even if my career was at stake, I never leave things undone I have to finish it.

Last night was the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony and it was the greatest as we witnessed countless legends inducted, the highlight of it was that Ric Flair was inducted and it was the greatest night to see The Nature Boy inducted into the hall of fame class of 2008 and tonight he will do battle with the showstopper himself with Flair's career on the line.

I had a look around the arena and saw how huge it was and that this will be an outdoor event and I was trying to get some sort of a game plan for my match against Deranged, I mean this match is Falls count anywhere, meaning we can go anywhere we want and anything is legal and pinfalls and submissions counted anywhere we went. It will be the most physical battle I have ever been in but I want this rivalry to end, and what better way to do it than on the grandest stage of them all in front of the entire world.

LATER ON

I was in the back preparing myself for my match that was on it's way and while I was training I watched the Belfast Brawl match and It was a brutal match between Finlay and JBL, they were exchanging blow after blow to each other and even though JBL came out the winner of it I knew that that match was nothing compared to what I was going to be unleashing on my opponent tonight.

LATER ON

I knew it was now time and I know my friends were very concerned about how this would turn out if I really injured myself tonight, but as I already said I ain't backing down from a fight I never have I my life and I'll be damned if I start now!!

THE LOCKER ROOM

"oh man here we go."

"This is gonna be off the chain!!"

"I hope he wins!!"

"He'll get annihilated by that freak."

"He beat him before what gonna stop him from doin it again?"

"Isn't he still injured from that attack?"

"Don't let us down kid!!"

"I believe in you"

I came out to the ring in full battle gear no smile or anything just walked down the isle in front of over 70,000 people armed for battle, I was absolutely focused and I looked at my heavily taped arm and knew it was a bulls eye for him but I didn't care for it was our final encounter. I awaited the arrival of my opponent and we were both making our debut at Wrestlemania and the entire arena went black and his entrance blasted and he came out from the floor behind the announce desk pounding his chest and screaming and leaped over the guard barrier and was on the outside and as he approached I decided to take the fight to him early and from where I was and ran and jumped out of the ring right into him and sent him falling on his ass. The bell rang I began the assault on him by punching the hell out of him with repeated shots to the head, and got up and got a reaction for it but I went right for the weapons and brought out a garbage can full of them I threw out what was in the can and smashed it across his head but no damage so I hit him again still nothing, I went for a third but he caught me by the throat and lifted me up In the air and choke slammed me hard to the mat below, he gained the upper hand and I was in some pain and he had bad intentions on his mind as he grabbed me and took be to the barrier and positioned me sitting up and he went back a bit, began pounding his chest and did his scream and was going to crush me into the barrier but I managed to regain myself and got out of the way on time and he broke through the barrier and I saw my opening he was dazed. So I went after him and we began fighting through the crowd and we exchanged blow for blow and a fan gave me a drink of his beer and I threw it in Deranged's face which momentarily blinded him, so I decided to go up and I went up the flight of stairs and from there I aimed, locked, target and I flew over five rows of people I managed to clear. I came crashing into him and I knew I had him, that was until he sat up and just nailed me in the head, and grabbed my head and rammed it into the nearby camera pole and it cut my head open, I began to bleed and he saw the blood and it somehow fuled his rage and began repeated shots to the wound and he just dragged me over to the exit way on the left hand side of the arena and as we left the ring area we went to the back and as he lead me away I managed to get loose of his grip and I kicked him right In the nads as hard as I could and I hit him again and again until he was down on his knees, so I has my shot to turn the momentum around in my favour and looked around for a weapon and I saw a crowbar, I grabbed it and I went over to him and without thought, I hit him right between the eyes with it and it busted him open on the inside of his mask, I grabbed him by the hair and took him through the building and I rammed his bloody head into the walls of each corridor staining it with blood, I just went crazy and we reached the entrance of the arena and we fought in front of a crowd I grabbed a mop from the janitor's cleaning cart and wiped it into his face for humiliating me at the rumble. I threw it down and I looked around with my face still bloodied but as I went for him again he got back up and nailed a huge clothesline on me and raised me up by both hands around my neck and without hesitation, he dropped me with a huge chokebomb on the concrete which just rattled the back of my head and crushed my back. As I layed there he looked at me like I was just some weak little animal that got trapped and is ready to be pounced on, so like the predator he was he grabbed me by the foot and dragged me back into the arena and we were in the left part of the arena and he just continued to deliver shot after shot to my head and blow after blow to my back and abdomen, I was in complete agony and I didn't know where I was but I knew I was in trouble, I had to figure a way out and turn the tables on him somehow, but my help came in a form of a fan who was right in front of me and was holding some sort of hot drink so I tried to crawl over to him but the monster was stalking me so I had to try and buy myself some time and waited for it and…low blow and I ran over to him as far as my legs could carry me, I asked if I could use it and he just smiled and gave it to me and I raised it up high and waited for it…..and….threw it right into his face which burned him. I pursued him after he tried to get some distance from me and we fought out of the crowd and went right to the stage entrance and was continuing the fight by me ramming his head number of times into the steel setting of the entrance and I began nailing some punches and kicking combos in to weaken him, I tried to ram his head again but he grabbed my right arm out of desperation and began to apply pressure with his strength and it felt like as if the entire weight of a building was crushing my arm into pieces. He wasn't letting go that's when it was time..he took me by my arm and onto his shoulders ready for the Final Flight down to the stage below. He went for it but I got off in time and he teetered on the edge and I knew this was my only chance….from there I hit Rage in the Cage from there sending us both crashing down to the stage below, the crowd and superstars in the back were in complete disbelief at what had just happened, we were both down but I was still conscious but I knew Deranged better he will be up soon so I had to act now!!

I got up slowly clutching my arm in pain, and I ascended to a higher position I wasn't sure how high it was but it was around at least 20 feet in the air I was perched on the side of the titantron and looked down at him and from there I hit X Marks the Spot which I got all of right on top of him and the ref came down to check and saw I was on top for the cover 1-2-3 I did it, I finally ended it, it took me years but it was over, tonight the feud ends.

The entire arena was in shock and amazement at my taken risk and all I could remember was that we were both carted off on stretchers and the crowd was in some silence to see if we were ok and I lifted my good arm up and a massive ovation was given but the damage was done. This night was the start of new beginnings, new champions, new warriors on the rise and victory at a price.

**Well now that's entertainment!!, Reviews please!! (Deranged is owned by XWave7000)**


	30. Chapter 29

****

This will be the final chapter so hope everyone has enjoyed it!!

Chapter 29: A Flair farewell

It was the night after Wrestlemania and I heard that Ric Flair lost his match against Shawn Michaels, it was a heartbreaker for everyone, including myself, I am a huge fan of Flair's and I was thrilled to finally meet him two weeks ago and tonight on Raw he will be retiring for good.

And why can't I be there?

Well It could be the fact I went through hell last night and nearly broke myself in half to win against my opponent.

And now I'm in a hospital bed, I was in more pain than I ever was in my entire life _not since…now's not the time._

I want to say goodbye to him, but I have to get out of here first, so I got myself up, it godamned hurt like hell just getting up. I had only one arm at my disposal as I injured my right further so I was a bit handicapped without it. Even so my right leg was a bit busted to but I had to get up and get down there, I managed to sit myself up got myself dressed as fast as I could but man did it hurt just doing it. I saw some crutches and grabbed them but I had the use of one and made my way out of the ward and limping my way out, and sneaking past reception unnoticed and found a cab and asked to be taken to the arena as fast as he could, I gave the money and he just drove.

LATER ON

I managed to get there In time and I heard that the entire roster was going out there to give their thanks to him so I had no time to waste I proceeded down to the entrance curtain.

"From all of us Ric we all just want to say thank you and we will miss you, Ric Flair!!" Triple h said.

As everyone began applauding the Nature Boy, I came from the back and he and The Game saw me from the distance and looked a little shocked, I got the same reaction from the entire roster as soon as they saw me, and how badly beaten I was after my match last night, I walked down limping my way to the ring and people giving looks of concern, shock and worry, but I didn't care how bad I was hurting I just wanted to say farewell to an idol, a legend an icon and the man himself. I got into the ring slowly but I was given some help getting in and I slowly approached him and he looked as amazed as everyone did, I grabbed a mic and began to speak my words.

"I wasn't gonna spend another minute in the hospital knowing that I would never see you in wrestling again, so I made a decision at the last second, to come down here and say farewell to you, I'm gonna miss you, it won't be the same without you and I hope someday we will see the limousine ridin, jet flyin, kiss stealin, wheel dealin son of a gun back in this ring one more time!!" I said.

He just looked at me and gave an overwhelmed look of tears in his eyes, I went to shake his hand and I got that and a hug from him and I raised his arm up high and the entire building was going wild as we all saw the end of a 36 year career end tonight.

FRIDAY NIGHT

I was still revelling in the fact that Ric Flair is gone and that Shawn Michaels is getting heat for doing it, even Batista is upset his mentor is gone forever, but I can't blame him but put yourself in Shawn's shoes and think how that's effecting you? You just ended you're idols career, I mean if I was him I could never do it, but as a request from him I would be honoured to wrestle.

LATER ON

I arrived at the arena to make a statement about my condition and I wasn't looking forward to doing so because it's gonna hurt me more to tell people about what I had suffered last Sunday.

I came out to a very loud crowd that night and I t was great to be there but it took me a few minutes to get to the ring but I had assistance to get in and I got in there eventually and asked for a mic.

"Last Monday night was the greatest night of my life!! Why? Well I got to meet Ric Flair and I got to say my final farewell to him, but that's not why I am out here tonight, I came out here to make an update on my condition……as you all know at Wrestlemania I got my ass kicked, and it took me everything I had to win that match even sacrificing my body to win the match when we fell from that stage I managed to aggravate my arm injury I suffered last Friday and well the doctors have told me that I will need surgery to repair the damage……

The crowd were a bit upset that I got hurt and I even saw some people cry.

"It will require 2 months of healing and….so….what I am trying to say is that I will be on the sidelines for a little while, but believe me when I say this, I will be back!! And when I do come back I'm comin for the World heavyweight Championship!!" I said and I raised my left arm up and I gave he crowd a thank you.

Chants were going for "XANDER CAGE" and a new one was "X MAN" well I guess I have a new name now.

As I walked to the back I looked back one more time and I knew it would be a while until I am back in a WWE ring.

WEEK LATER

I was at home and recovering from my surgery and I got a call from the boss himself.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mr.Cage I heard the surgery was a success." Vince said.

"Yes sir the surgery went well I'm in the healing process." I said.

"Well that's good to her, anyway let me cut to the chase here, that manuscript that you gave to my editor apparently he says he would like to publish it." he said.

"Really? Well I guess I'm in for this but Mr.Mcmahon I need to say first that everything I say in there is all completely true and if you wish to read it for yourself and tell me if it is too controversial for words then I understand." I said.

"Look you're not the first person to say that, and anyway this will be money, and with your status at the moment people will want to know about this, so I'll have my secretary send you the dates and we will discuss this again." he said.

"Okay, no problem I guess we will talk again soon." I asked.

"Indeed, good day to you." he said and hung up.

I was stoked about this I mean I wrote this up about two years ago and now it's all going public, but I need to see them again and tell them what will happen.

QUEENS, NEW YORK

__

Never thought I would see it again but here goes.

"Hello, who is it?" the person standing in front of the door asked.

"It's been a while now Sister Joan." I said.

"Alexander? I'm happy you've returned, I never thought you would come back here after….

"I know so did I but I guess in some way I missed home." I said.

This day was a day I would not forget and I still won't forget it….._you were taken from me._

****

Well there it is for now but I will update with a small notice to what's next ok? Reviews please!!


End file.
